


Teachers Pet

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Dom/sub, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kinky, Lite Alpha/Omega, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Romantic Sanvers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut with little plot, Spanking, Squrting, Sub Alex Danvers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: High School Kalex AU! Also G!P, and Alpha/Omega.Alex Danvers is in her last year of High school when she meets her new PT Teacher, Kara Zorel, who also happens to be her new neighbor. One day Alex sees Kara and the physics teacher Ms. Smythe, having sex, and since then Alex can’t stop thinking about Kara...Being an Alpha Kara’s met (and had sex with) plenty of Omega’s in her life, but none of them were quite like this one...Kara couldn’t place it but there was something different about her, about Alex, and now Kara can’t stop thinking about her..Will what starts as nothing but lust between an Alpha and Omega evolve into something more? And if so, will they have what it takes to make it work?





	1. Hot New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butchlesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbian/gifts).



> Before we start I wanted to give a special thanks to butchlesbian, for the story prompt, and the help! This is for you, hope you enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> A couple of quick notes, in this story Alex and Kara are 18 and 30 respectively and are not related. Also G!P and Alpha/Omega dynamics are common (obviously)

* _Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

 Alex groaned and rolled over bed, blindly reaching for the blaring alarm clock. Finding it, she turned it off and sat up, rubbing the grogginess out of her eyes Alex blinked them open. The morning light poured into the room through the partially closed blinds. Looking out her window Alex noticed a moving truck across the street, seems someone finally bought the house. Not giving it another thought, Alex got up and dressed, then headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. After she’d finished getting ready and brushed her hair and her teeth Alex stepped out of the bathroom, and almost walked straight into her mother. 

 “Sorry!” 

 “It’s okay Alex” Eliza reassured. “Are you ready for school?”

 “Yeah. As ready as I can be I guess. Let’s go” Alex said, on her way her way out Alex grabbed her backpack, which she kept by the door. Swinging it over her shoulder, Alex closed the door behind her and made her way to the car. Looking across the street she seen a tall, stunning blonde woman wave at her, guessing it was the new neighbor Alex shyly waved back. The woman smiled at her and Alex’s insides felt weird, and warm. Alex shyly smiled back before getting in the car. Alex discreetly looked at her as they drove by. Who was she? 

 “She seems nice” Eliza remarked, obviously referring to the new neighbor.

 “Yeah” Alex agreed. She turned her head slightly to look back at her, and seen her getting in a car. “She does”

 Arriving at school filled Alex with a sudden mix of anxiety and dread, as it always did. She mentally sighed, One more year... Exiting the car Alex slowly made her way through the small crowd of people leading up to the front doors. Opening them, Alex sighed and walked inside. Looking around the school revealed nothing about it had really changed, as was to be expected. Alex apprehensively made her way to her first class, which was on the other side of the building of course. Arriving outside the door just as the bell rang Alex was greeted by a dark haired woman who identified herself as Ms. Smythe, the physics teacher. Alex had seen her around the school here and there before but never actually knew her name, though she had heard several people talk about her before, and they had some very interesting things to say about her...

 Alex followed everyone else in and took the farthest empty seat. Alex had never been very a social person and there was no reason to start being one now. Ms. Smythe started droning on about expectations and class rules and blah, blah, blah. Alex turned it out as best she could. Her mind was wandering, still wanting to drift back to earlier, to that woman. And to other things.

 Alex had known she was gay since she was fourteen, after developing an unhealthy crush on her babysitter, and ever since then she hadn’t really explored her sexuality, plus whereas there’d been a few girls Alex was interested in, none of them were interested in girls. So Alex had literally no experience to speak of, and yet the things she was thinking of doing with her hot new neighbor would lead one to suspect otherwise. 

 “Alex?” Me. Smythe called. Alex snapped out of her rather pleasant daydream. 

 “Yes?” She asked. 

 “We’re doing introductions?” Ms. Smythe said, looking mildly confused.

 “Oh, right, sorry. I’m Alex” 

 “And what’re somethings you like to do?” Ms. Smythe prompted.

 “Oh. Um, I really like surfing. And reading I guess”

 “And do you have a favorite color?” Alex mentally groaned, this was ridiculous, they were seniors, why’d they have to do this stupid introduction crap every year?

 “I dunno, black...or maybe red” Alex shrugged.

 “Alright thank you, Alex. Next, how about, you..?”

 Alex looked out the window to her right and started daydreaming about her neighbor again, before she knew it the bell was ringing and it was time to go to her next class. Alex pulled out a folded up paper, her schedule, and looked it over, next was precalculus then P.E, then the first (A) lunch, then English, followed by AP history then she had Computer Science. Alex slumped her shoulders and reluctantly made her way to her next class. After that had come and gone uneventfully Alex headed for P.E next. On her way here she stopped by her locker and put away her books, she wouldn’t need them for P.E, she kept her backpack with her as it contained her gym clothes. Alex noticed she’d arrived a little earlier than everyone else, the next thing she noticed as she entered the gym hallway made her stop dead in her tracks. There she was! Her neighbor! Was she the..?

 “Oh, hi! I’m Kara, er, Ms. Zorel” (She pronounces it like, Zuhrel) “I seen you earlier! I guess were neighbors too huh? I’m the new PT teacher! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She extended her hand.

 Alex took and shook it. “I’m uh Alex, it’s um, nice to meet you too” She was desperately trying to be so transparent, clearing her throat she said. “So, um, you’re my hot new neighbor huh?” Alex’s cheeks flushed and her eyes went wide in horror as she realized what she’d just said. 

 “Yep! That’s me” Kara replied with a smile, she either didn’t hear Alex or was just ignoring it, either way was fine for Alex. Suddenly the bell rang, meaning that class had started. Kara opened up the door to the locker room, and Alex and the rest of the students who were now starting to show up, followed her inside. Kara walked into her office, which sat adjacent to the locker room, and sat down at her desk, after flipping through a few papers that were on her desk, Kara looked out of the windows to her left. What a view. A bunch of half-naked girls bending over and taking off and putting on clothes. Kara had to guess some of the girls were jailbait, but there was nothing wrong with just looking right? Right...

 Looking around some more she seen her, the cute girl who lived across the street. The one who had awkwardly hit on her earlier, Kara smiled at the memory of how nervous she had seemed. She was currently bending over to take off her pants, giving Kara a rather nice look at her rather pretty panties. What was her name again? Alex, that was her name, and Kara had to say Alex definitely had some nice ass-ets. Looking away before she could get herself into trouble Kara turned her attention to an important looking binder labeled ‘instructions’.  A few minutes later and Kara was leading the girls from the locker room and into the gym. 

 “Okay, ladies! My name is Ms. Zorel, I’m the new gym teacher! I look forward to getting to know all of you throughout the year. Before we get started let’s go over some rules and expectations. You’re all seniors, so I would hope you all already understand to not misuse gym equipment. Also don’t mistreat your fellow students, we’re all here to learn after all. You must have proper gym clothes and shoes everyday, now I know it might be a little embarrassing to have to undress in front of everyone but we’re all girls here right?”

 “Good thing Ms. Smythe isn’t the gym teacher then...” A group of girls nearer to the back started snickering. 

 “And NO interrupting me while I am talking!” Kara said. She had her hands firmly in her hips and was glaring at the group of girls. Kara made a mental note about Ms. Smythe. 

 “Sorry Ms. Zorel...” One of them said.

 “That’s better. And finally, everyone who’s able to will participate or you’ll get marked down for the day. I don’t care if you play basketball or something else or if you just walk or run around the gym, but you will be doing something physical. Understood?” 

 “Yes ma’am” Answered several voices. 

 “Good, I’ll go get some things out of the supply closet and you can begin” 

 ***

 After school had ended Kara decided to pay a visit to Ms. Smythe. Throughout she’d kept hearing about her, and Kara’s interest (and something else too) was definitely piqued. Walking up to the classroom door Kara knocked and waited. A moment later and the door opened. _Well hello._ Kara thought. The rumors and descriptions she’d heard didn’t do Ms. Smythe justice. 

 “Hello?” Ms. Smythe asked. 

 Kara smiled brightly. “Hello, I’m Kara. The new PT teacher, and you...you are-“

 “Siobhan” She said, holding her hand out.

 “I was going to say beautiful” Kara smirked. She took Siobhans hand and ran her thumb across it. Looking up from their hands and into Siobhan’s eyes. Closing the small distance between them Kara lightly pushed Siobhan backwards. “You know I heard a little rumor about you today” Kara was playfully ‘walking’ her fingers up and down Siobhan’s chest and shoulder. 

 “Oh? and what would that be?” Siobhan asked, grinning.

 “Well a bunch of the girls today kept going about how Ms. Smythe ” Kara leaned in close to hear to whisper. “Was. A. lesbian” Kara slyly placed her hand over Siobhan’s pussy. Through the fabric Kara felt how wet she already was. “Oooh, excited are we?” Kara teased. Siobhan bit her lip and nodded. “Is this what you want?” Kara asked, rubbing her pussy through her jeans.

 “Yes!” Siobhan whispered. 

 Kara stopped rubbing. “Then close the door”

 Siobhan did as she was told. “Good girl. Now get on your knees” Again, Siobhan did as she was told. Kara slid off her pants and panties, revealing her hard cock. “Suck it” Siobhan gripped Kara’s cock by the base and slowly started licking the tip. Kara grabbed a handful of Siobhan’s pretty, dark hair and shoved her cock in her mouth. “I said suck, not lick” Kara then started thrusting into her mouth repeatedly, causing Siobhan to gag, which only added to Kara’s pleasure. “Such a pretty face I get to fuck” Kara laughed. She started thrusting faster. “Wouldn’t you agree?” Siobhan tried to answer but her words came out as garbled gagging sounds. “Thought so” Kara grinned. She swaps starting to feel close. “I’m gonna cum soon Siobhan, you don’t want to make a mess of that pretty face of yours do you? If so, be a good girl, and swallow it” Kara forced Siobhan’s face forward, shoving her cock as far into her throat as she could before cumming down it. Kara let go of Siobhan’s head. “Good job” 

 Siobhan wiped away a bit of cum that was dribbling down her chin. “Thank you...” 

 “Your turn” Kara said, she licked Siobhan up and shoved her over her desk. Kara pulled down her pants and panties and started rubbing her soaking wet pussy. Kara slipped two fingers inside and started fucking her with them. Before too long Siobhan’s legs started shaking, she was soo close. Kara stopped fingerfucking her and dropped down to her knees, she grabbed Siobhan's ass and spread her cheeks and pussy lips, then started licking her exposed hole. Next she dipped her tongue inside and darted it in and out. 

 “Oh fuck!l Siobhan cried out as Kara made her cum. “Fuh...” Siobhan collapsed against her desk. Kara giggled and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “You taste delicious, Ms. Smythe” Kara smacked her ass. “This was fun” She said, she pulled out a folded up piece of paper from her shirt pocket and left it on the desk next to Siobhan. “If you want to have some more, meet me at my place after school tomorrow” Then Kara got dressed and left. Siobhan gathered up her clothes and got dressed. _Woah_. Was all she could manage to think. 

 ***

  _The next day_

Alex was walking home from school, as she did everyday, she was almost home when she thought she heard someone screaming. Instead of walking across the street to her house Alex kept walking forward. Now just outside Kara’s house she could hear the screaming more clearly. “OH FUCK YESSS!” Intrigued Alex looked through the nearest window. O. My. God! Was that? Ms. Smythe? And Kara? We’re they..? Yeah they were definitely fucking. Me. Smythe wasn’t on all fours, screaming in pleasure, and Kara was pounding her from behind. Hard. Alex felt a heat rich between her legs. She tried to look away but couldn’t. She couldn’t take her eyes off of them, and soon she was dreaming of being there. Getting fucked by Kara just like that. Before she fully knew what she was doing Alex’s hands raced in between her thighs and she started rubbing. Realizing she was now basically masturbating Alex snapped back to reality. “GOD YES KARA” Siobhan screamed. “CUM IN MEEEE!” And that was Alex’s queue to leave. Turning around she ran across the street Andy quickly shut herself in her room. Why did she feel like this? So...hot. Fuck! She needed to get off...

 Laying down in her bed Alex’s kicked her pants off and slid her panties to the side. She sucked in her fingers before sliding them inside of herself. Fuck! That felt good. Really good. Alex started pumping her fingers and closed her eyes. Letting her mind wander back to her earlier daydream of Kara fucking her. Fucking her instead of Ms. Smythe. Alex felt a twinge of jealousy rise up in her chest. She dreamt of screaming Kara’s name, of Kara cumming inside of her, filling up her, then she kept fucking her anyway, cumming again and again, drowning Alex’s womb. Alex had to bite her hand to stop from crying out as she came. She squirted out several times, covering her sheets and part of the floor in cum. “Fuck” Alex breathed out. After cleaning up Alex laid back down in her now sheet-less bed. She was still thinking about Kara, and the things she wanted Kara to do to her. Feeling very horny again Alex decided to masturbate one more time. Sucking on her fingers and then slipping them in she tried her best to imagine they were Kara’s thick cock, that it was Kara that was fucking her right now, giving her what she needed. “God yesss, Kara!” Alex came surprisingly quickly this time but not surprisingly, she squirted quite a lot again. After calming down from her post-orgasm high and cleaning up, again, Alex started thinking about Kara again. Though this time she was trying to figure out how to get Kara to fuck her, to give her what she needed. 

  _The following morning_

Alex woke up a little earlier than she usually did, she wanted to properly plan an outfit, as well as a few other things. Deciding on mini skirt, matching top and some white lace panties, Alex got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Alex didn’t usually wear makeup, but today she was decided going to make an exception, after all she wanted to impress Kara. Just the thought of Kara made Alex’s insides feel warm and tingly. Outside her door Alex could hear the sounds of movement, meaning her parents were awake. Alex spent the rest of the time she had before it was time to leave finishing getting ready for school. After a short car ride Alex had arrived at school. For once she didn’t dread being here, she was actually excited. Excited to show off to Kara. 

 Alex’s first hour passed by quickly and uneventfully, though she did feel a bit awkward after  having seen Ms. Smythe getting fucked by Kara yesterday. It just occurred to Alex that the rumors she’d heard about her were true. Turns out Ms. Smythe was gay after all. And so was Kara. After class Alex headed straight for the gym, she’d put her books up before going to first hour so she wouldn’t have to stop on the way there. Upon entering the hallway that lead to the locker room she seen her. Kara. Alex instantly felt very hot. Kara turned at smiled at her. And suddenly now Alex also felt very wet. 

 “Hi Alex” She called.

 “Hi Kara...” Alex’s voice came out soft and breathy. 

 “You okay?” Kara asked.

 “Yeah” Alex answered and nodded. She swallowed dryly.

 “Okay...” Kara stared at her a moment longer before brushing it off. “Well since you’re a little early I guess I could just let you in the locker room, I’ll leave the door open for the others”

 "Okay, thanks" Alex followed Kara inside, Kara went into her office and Alex walked to an empty set oflockers in the corner, away from any potential prying eyes, even if they locker room were full, and it was in perfect sight range of the office windows. Once she was sure Kara as looking towards her Alex provocatively bent over as she pulled down her mini skirt, making sure to give Kara a nice view. Taking a glance at her Alex seen Kara was staring at her ass. Alex’s insides felt warm again, and she was starting to feel wet. Alex could feel the heat from Kara’s gaze, and it just kept making her wetter and wetter, Alex could feel it soak through her panties. She hoped Kara could see how wet she was for her.

 Even from where she was sitting Kara could clearly see how wet Alex was, and having been bent over this long meant she was obviously showing off to her. Kara felt her cock twitch as Alex started rubbing her pussy through her panties. Just as Kara (and Alex too) felt like she was going to explode Alex stopped and pulled on her gym clothes. Turning around she winked at Kara, who’s heart was currently pounding away in her chest. If the door to the locker room had been closed Kara probably would've fucked Alex then and there. She clearly wanted it, clearly wanted Kara. From the awkward flirting the other day to this, Kara was sure of it. She was sure of something else too, Alex was definitely an Omega, and she definitely wanted Kara because she was an Alpha, if she didn’t know that was why quite yet. Watching Alex as she walked Kara thought more and more about fucking her. Alex bent over again, seemed she dropped something. On accident, Kara was sure. _You little minx._ Kara thought. _It’s too bad you’re my student little Omega, really it is, or I’d fuck your brains out._ Kara looked away from Alex as she she noticed the rest of the class starting to show up. 

 The rest of the hour Alex continued to show off to and tease Kara. Which Kara found very frustrating, she wasn’t used to having to restrain herself so much. And Alex was definitely not making it easy for her. It seemed every five minutes Alex was doing something risqué just out of everyone else’s sight. _Goddamnit_! _You little fucking tease. Just wait until I...No, Kara. She’s your student. You’re her teacher, plus your twice her age, that’d be wrong on so many levels. Just try to look away and ignore her._

Kara tried her best to ignore Alex’s advances over the next few days but they got more and more desperate. Alex really, really, really wanted Kara’s attention. Causing her to resort to more and more extreme measures. Shorter skirts, skimpier panties, more and more "accidents" All of this left Kara feeling very pent up, so she decided to take it out on someone. Walking into Siobhan’s class Kara immediately grabbed her and started kissing her. Shoving her onto her desk Kara growled. “You. Me. My house. Now”

 “Yes Ma’am...” Siobhan replied breathlessly. She stood up and followed Kara, who was dragging her by her sleeve. 

 Back at Kara’s house, her and Siobhan were going at it, roughly. Siobhan was face down in Kara’s pillows while Kara fucked her from behind as hard as she could. Closing her eyes from the pleasure, Kara started picturing she was fucking Alex. Fucking Alex’s sweet, tight little pussy. Pictured it was Alex screaming her name, that it was Alex crying out in ecstasy. All of her incessant teasing and showing off was driving Kara mad.

 The other day she’d “accidentally” pulled her panties down with her pants, offering Kara a great view of her pussy. Then Alex had grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them wide, showing off another hole of Alex’s that Kara couldn’t stop thinking about. Alex had a wonderful ass and Kara desperately wanted to fuck it. Desperately wanted to fuck Alex. She was beginning to b a bit too much for Kara, and she didn’t know how much longer she could take it before letting go. Pulling her cock out of Siobhan’s pussy she slammed it into her asshole. “Oh FUCK! Kara!” Kara ignored her and stared thrusting her hips as fast as she could. Closing her eyes she again she imagined it was Alex’s tight ass she was ruining. Remembering how Alex had recently exposed herself to her, Kara came hard inside of Siobhan’s ass, crying out Alex’s name as she did. 

 “Alex? Who, who's Alex?” Siobhan asked, breathing heavily.

 “I...she um...”

 “Is she like an ex or something?” 

 “No. She, she’s um...she” Kara wanted to say so many things. Great. Beautiful. Sexy. Perfect. “She uh, she’s no one Siobhan just...”

 “Someone you can’t stop thinking about? I get it Kara, I think I see what’s happening here”

  _No, you really don’t._ She thought. Siobhan stood up and quickly got re-dressed. “Siobhan wait...”

 “It’s okay Kara. Really, I get it”

 “I like you Siobhan it’s, its just...”

 “Not what you feel for someone else” Siobhan smiled. “I hope it works out with this Alex of yours Kara. Goodbye” And with that she left. Kara sat down heavily on her bed and under her temples. Alex was turning out to be headache. The little minx teases her all day, flirts with her, has all but said “Please fuck me!” And now she’d just inadvertently split up her and Siobhan’s...whatever this was. 

  _Well, I guess what’s done is done_. Kara sighed. She thought about Alex again. It was painfully clear Alex wanted her. It was also clear that she wanted Alex. Kara sighed again. Oh, this was...Kara couldn’t quite describe it. Messy? Confusing? Both? She knew her and Alex couldn’t do anything, it wouldn’t be right. She was her student, and Kara was her teacher. As much as she wanted to fuck her, to ravage her, to punish her for being such a goddamn tease, she couldn’t.

 Kara recalled the way Alex grinned as she pulled her panties down, and they way she teased herself. She remembered the way Alex looked at her every time she seen her. How she looked her up and down with those hungry, pleading eyes that screamed "Fuck me!" How badly she wanted to and how hard Alex made her...

 Kara groaned in frustration and dropped her head in her hands. Goddamnit! She had no clue about what the hell she was going to do with that girl...


	2. A Rainy Day

 Alex woke up bright and early, eager for school and another chance to see (and tease) Kara. It had been two weeks and Alex could tell she was getting close to breaking Kara's will. She just need a little push... Alex still wasn't entirely sure how she was going to oull of but that didn't deter her. Today was the day. One way or another Kara was going to get Kara fuck her. Alex planned out her outfit then finished getting ready. She'd decided to wear a mini skirt as usual, a low cut matching top and a thong to top it off. Feeling confident in her outfit and herself Alex was ready to face the day. 

 Arriving at school Alex confidently walked through the double doors. Today was the day. The first two hours flew by and now Alex was quickly making her way to the gym. Entering the hallway that led to the locker rooms she didn't see Kara waiting, which was weird. Alex decided to look for her. She walked into the locker room and peeked inside Kara's office. There she was, sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She seemd to be mumbling something. Moving closer Alex could just barely make out what she was saying. 

 "That girl, that goddamn girl and her goddamn teasing...I swear I can't take this much longer...ugh" Kara sighed deeply. Alex grinned. Seems she was getting close. A little more. Alex slowly walked past Kara's office, she could feel Kara's eyes on her. Showtime. Once she was safely behind a set of lockers Alex bent over and took off her shoes, offering Kara a good view of her ass and thong in the process. Alex had made sure to wear a tiny, thin thong too, to adequately show off her pussy lips. Turning around to face Kara, Alex took her shirt off, she'd just so happened to 'forget' to wear a bra today. Sitting down on a nearby bench Alex slid her panties to the side and started rubbing her pussy. Kara noticed she'd recently shaved her pubic hair into a heart shape. Alex slipped a finger inside herself, then another, then she started moving them.

 This was driving Kara nuts. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, as did her cock. She watched as Alex fingered herself, it take every ounce of willpower to not go and fucking ruin her tight little pussy. Alex pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean before sticking them back in her pussy. She continued to finger herself. Kara reached down and started rubbing the tip of her cock through her shorts. "You little fucking tease" She murmured. "Ungh! Goddamnit!" Kara almost came as she watched Alex climax snd start squirting wildly. Fuck that was hot. Kara then realized the floor was covered in cum. Alex giggled playfully as Kara fetched some towels and wiped it up. Kara went to say something and was surprised when Alex stuck her fingers in her open mouth. Kara grabbed her wrist with one hand and sucked her fingers clean, savoring the taste of Alex's juices. With the other she grabbed Alex's chin and was about to kiss her when she came to her senses. "You fucking tease. You need to stop"

 "Or what? You'll make me?" Alex giggled playfully. "Please do. I promise I'll be a good little girl for you" She flashed her recently patented 'please fuck me!' eyes. 

 Kara's cock strained against her shorts. "No...just...fuck!" Kara sighed and turned around, walking away before she did something she might regret, like shoving her cock in Alex's pretty mouth. Alex was mildly disappointed, Kara was so close to giving in. Oh well, she still had plenty of time left today. Kara stoically managed to keep herself composed throughout the rest of the hour, but Alex hadn't made it easy on her, bending over in front of her every chance she get, very over the top flirting, hell at one point Alex actually 'accidentally' brushed her ass up agaisnt Kara's very stiff cock, but still Kara managed not to lose her cool. This fucking girl. God Kara wanted to fuck her, hard, as hard as she could, she wanted to absolutely ruin every one of Alex's holes. Kara was desperately hanging on by a thread, another few days of this and she'd crack and give in, which would not be good. Alex was her student and Kara was her teacher. It'd be wrong; inappropriate. That's what Kara kept telling herself over and over again for the rest of the school day. She wanted Alex just as badly as Alex clearly wanted her, but she couldn't have her. It would be wrong. Inappropriate...

 ***

  _Later that day_

It was raining by the time Alex home, and it was thunder-storming by the time Alex's parents had left for work. Alex was absolutely terrified, she'd been scared of thunder since she was a little girl and her fear hadn't gotten any better ss she got older. Alex hated that about herself, she knew it was childish and she shouldn't be afraid of some stupid thunder but...BOOM! Alex almost jumped out of her skin. Goddamnit...BOOM! Alex's heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. She looked out her bedroom window and seen a streak of blue flash across the sky, it was quickly followed by a very loud BOOM! Alex made a whining noise and wrapped some blankets around herself for protection, they didn't actually protect her but they defiently made her feel better. The sky lit up a bright, brilliant blue followed by an inevitable BOOM! Suddenly the power went out and now Alex was scared and all alone in the dark. Looking back out her window she seen lights on across the street at Kara's house. Did she still have power!? 

 Kara was sitting on her couch, sipping hot cocoa and gazing out the window. It was storming soemthing awful, Kara hadn't seen a storm like this in a very long time. Not since that night all those years ago. It looked very similar to tonight, maybe a little darker, a bit more rain, but quite similar. The rain was pouring down in buckets, making it almost impossible to see, and the sound of thunder echoed constantly through the air. Kara looked out her window as a flash of blue briefly lit up the darkened sky, followed soon after by an almost deafening BOOM, and suddenly they're car was sliding back and forth, then rolling, then the car stopped moving. Kara was hanging upside down, held in place by her seat belt, she looked around the car, there were glass shards everywhere, and blood. Kara didn't get a good look at her mother, who had been driving, in the front seat but she could tell she was hurt. Streaks of red covered her face and she wasn't moving, Kara desperately struggled to get out of her seatbelt, and suddenly her father climbed in the back and managed to free her, then climbed back to the front to try help her mom. Kara tried to open her door but couldn't, it was stuck and wouldn't budge, Kara slammed against it again and again but it was no use. Looking back to the front of the car she seen her father holding onto her mother tightly, from where she was sitting it looked like he was crying. 

 That's when Kara noticed the fire. She wasn't sure how it had started but it was spreading fast. Kara tried her door again and again couldn't open it. Her father suddenly reappeared next to her and started kicking the door as hard as he could, after the third kick the door flew open. "Run! Go! Don't stop until you're far enough away! Go!" Kara did as her father told her. A little ways away form the car now, she turned back to see it was engulfed in flames, then it exploded. The police had said that her mother was likely already dead before the explosion, and that it had instantly killed her father. Which was supoosed to be a small comfort to her but it wasn't. Her parents were gone. After that Kara lived with her Aunt Astra up until she went to college. During college Kara took an immediate interest in fitness, she was determined to never feel as weak and helpless as she did that night ever again. Eventually Kara decided to teach, which she had done for years where she lived before she ultimately decided to move out here. Where she met Alex. Kara mentally sighed, her life wasn't as complicated back home as it was starting to become out here...

 A sudden, frantic knocking at the door drew Kara's attention away from her train of thought. _Who the hell could that be?_ Checking the peep hole Kara was surprised to see it was Alex, BOOM! Alex dropped down and curled up into a ball, Kara immediately swung the door open and helped Alex up. "Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" Another boom echoed and Alex tensed up. "Oh" Kara nodded. She glanced across the street and seen the lights were all of and figured the power must've gone out. "Come on inside, you're soaked, we'll get you dry and warmed up" Kara guided Alex inside and sat her down on the couch. She helped Alex pull her soaking wet jacket and almost as wet shirt off, then her pants. Thankfully Alex was wearing underwear now. Kara left to go get some thick blankets and wrapped Alex up in them and held onto her tightly. BOOM! Alex jumped and whimpered. "Shh, shh. It's okay. I've got you" She reassuringly squeezed Alex. "You're okay" BOOM! Alex whimpered loudly and Kara squeezed harder. "I've got you, it's okay. Shh" Kara wrapped her arms a little more protectively around Alex. "I've got you" 

 ***

  _A couple of hours later_

Alex and Kara were still cuddled up together on the couch, the thunder had stopped and the rain had calmed down, but Kara still held onto Alex all the same. Kara casually breathed in Alex's intoxicating scent with every breath, and exhaled slowly onto Alex's exposed neck. Alex was sitting in Kara's lap and could feel how hard she currently was, her cock was alot bigger than Alex had imagined. Alex slyly shifted postion so that Kara's cock was pressed in between her ass cheeks. Alex hadn't expected it to feel this good, Kara hadn't expected it all. Biting her lip, Alex slowly started moving her hips, grinding her pussy across Kara's rock hard cock, Alex let out a soft moan. 

 "Alex" Kara breathing was shallow "Are you sure about this?" Alex nodded and kept grinding. Kara leaned in and started kissing and sucking Alex's neck, enjoying the feeling very much Alex turned her head to the right for Kara. Kara pulled Alex as close as she could and started attacking her neck, leaving several hickies behind that Alex would have to worry about later. Kara lightly bit down on Alex's neck and Alex cried out in pleasure, Kara (more accurately Kara's dick) felt Alex's suddenly pussy get alot wetter. 

 "Did you just cum?" Alex breathlessy nodded. Kara smirked and bit her again, causing Alex to cry out again. Wanting more, Kara pushed Alex off of her lap and stood up, she quickly removed her top, bra, pants and boxers, revealing a beautiful pair of tits and a very hard and large cock. Alex turned to lay on her back, Kars leaned over her and kissed her, then pulled down Alex's now ruined panties. Kara lightly ran her fingertips over Alex's dripping cunt. 

 "Such a pretty pussy you have" Kara remarked. She kissed Alex again, shoving her tongue down her throat this time. Alex pulled off her bra and Kara instantly attacked them with her mouth. "Such lovely tits too" Kara lightly chewed Alex's nipple. "And tasty, I wonder how this part of you tastes?" Kara turned Alex so she wasn't laying entirely acroos the couch and instead was in more of a sitting position. Then Kara started eating Alex's deliciously wet pussy. Alex came again almsot as soon as Kara put her mouth on her cunt and squirted into it, Kara swallowed all of her delectable juices. "It tastes amazing...here" Kara roughly kissed and tongued Alex. Alex had to admit her cum, mixed with Kara's taste, was actually pretty damn good. Kara stood back up. "I'm going to fuck you now lttle one, are you ready?" 

 Alex chewed her bottom lip and nodded, she was more than ready. Kara grabbed her cock by the base and teased Alex's entrance with her tip as small form of payback for all of Alex's incesssnt teasing over the past few weeks. Alex was already moaning and breathing like crazy, and Kara hadn't even stuck it in yet. Deciding enough was enough Kara centered her cock and pushed in inside of Alex's wet and waiting hole. Alex screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain. 

 "Oh come now Alex, I'm not even halfway in yet" Kara giggled. Kara then pushed herslef as far inside of Alex as her very tight virgin pussy would allow, which was almost the entire length of Kara's cock. "Fuuuuck" Alex moaned out, stayed still to let Alex adjust to her cock a little bit. "Don't worry" She said. "I'll be gentle. At first" Kara started thrusting her hips, Alex cried out louder and louder after each and every thrust. Kara was true to her word and was humping slowly, being gentle with Alex's virgin cunt. After about forty-five seconds to a minute Kara decided it was time to stop being so gentle. Kara thrusted into Alex as hard as she could, her cock went all the way in and she felt the tip kiss Alex's womb. Picking up the pace, Kara slammed into her tight little pussy over and over, causing Alex to moan and scream louder each time until Alex was unable to anymore, devolving into an unintelligible mix of moaning and swearing. 

 Alex's walls gripped Kara's cock snuggly with every thrust, her pussy was so warm and wet and tight... Kara closed her eyes as she mercilessly pounded Alex's cunt, she was intent on ruining her tight pussy. Kara wanted to make sure no-one but her could enjoy Alex like this. Kara wanted everyone who came after her to know this was her pussy first. Suddenly though, Kara realized she didn't want anyone else to have Alex, she wanted her all to herself. Huh. That probably wasn't good... Kara opened her eyes and looked down at Alex; her eyes were closed and she was moaning and crying out, Kara felt a twinge of pain in her chest. She knew she couldn't have Alex, not like that anyway, they shouldn't even be doing this. It was wrong. Wanting Alex they she did was too. Kara knew this couldn't happen again. They couldn't do this again, they couldn't be together. But they had each other for tonight, and Kara intended to make it wortwhile, for both of them. 

 "Cum in me Kara" Alex breathily whispered. "Please..."

 Kara knew she probably shouldn't but fuck it. Kara sped up as quickly as she could, Alex's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Kara unloaded a practical bucket of cum into her. Cum splurted out as Kara kept fucking Alex through her orgasm. Alex felt like her womb and pussy were drowning in cum. Alex also felt full, like she'd just eaten a meal. Kara pulled out as she was about to cum again. "Open your mouth" Alex did as she was told. Kara shoved her cock down her throat and wildly came down it. Alex gagged as her throat ans stomach were filled up with cum. Now Alex felt really full, Kara practicaly had fed Alex with her cum. Alex was coughing and sputtering, a bit of cum dribbled from her chin and some was leaking from her nose. Alex was struggling to regain her breath, the taste of Kara's cum was still fresh on her tongue. Alex found it's taste intoxicatingly delicious. Alex opened her mouth again and stuck out her tongue to show Kara her efforts. 

 "Good girl" Kara said, which made Alex feel surprisingly very good, and very warm inside. Alex eyed Kara's still hard cock and stuck her tongue out further. Kara understood and put it back in her mouth. Alex immediately started bobbing her head up and down and sucking on Kara's big, thick, meaty cock. Alex wasn't able to take more than half of it in her mouth at a time, and it was clear she wasn't very experienced but what she lacked she made up for in effort. Seeing Alex so eagerly sucking her cock brought Kara to climax almost embarrassingly quickly. Grabbing each of Alex's cheeks Kara forced her cock all the way in as she fed Alex more of her (at least in Alex's opinion) delicious cum. Drinking it all down in one go this time Alex made an 'ahh' sound when whe was finished. 

 "Very good girl..." Kara breathily laughed. She patted Alex's head, and she smiled wide and started basically purring. "Aww. Is someone trying to be a kitty?" Kara giggled. Alex blushed. "It's okay Kitten. I like it" Alex smiled and purred again. "Good girl" 

  _52 minutes later_

 After Alex had cleaned up and redressed her and Kara cuddled back up together. Kara was still just wearing her boxers and Alex mindlessly played with her boobs as they lay together, Kara didn't mind, it felt good plus it was kind of cute. Alex started sucking on one of Kara's nippes which felt good but was beginning to be distracting, Kara was thinking of a way to tell Alex that this was a mistake and they couldn't do it again. Which having her nipple sucked on as if Alexs was a newborn was making it harder. Kara was having trouble finding the right words, she really didn't want to hurt Alex's feelings. She really didn't want to hurt Alex at all. It was sort of crazy how protective Kara suddenly felt about her, she wanted to hold Alex and never let go, but she had to. It was for the best. This was a mistake. Even as she thought the words they felt disingenuous, this had felt right, good, so goddamn good...

 Kara mentally sighed. She supposed it would be best to just rip the band-aid of so to speak, dragging this out any longer would just hurt the both of them. 

 Kara audibly swallowed. "Alex...I...we need to talk" Alex stopped sucking on Kara's breast and looked up at her. She looked worried, Alex knew nothing good happened when someone said 'we need to talk' and the look on Kara's face only made Alex more worried. "Look, I shouldn't have...done this, any of this, you're my student, I'm your teacher, I'm almost twice your age...this shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake and it can't happen again...I'm sorry Alex" Kara couldn't bring herself to look at Alex. Alex tried her best to not look hurt and disappointed, and failed, not that Kara could see it anyway. "Do..." Kara sighed sadly and deeply "Do you understand?"

 Alex nodded. "Yeah...uh...yeah, no I get it. You're...right we um, shouldn't have done this...I uh...I'll go home now. My parents will be back soon anyway so...yeah" Alex blinked back tears as she stood up and put her jacket and shoes on, Kara still couldn't manage to look at her. "Goodbye Ms. Zorel" The door closed. Kara let out a long shaky sigh, she flexed her jaw around, she wasn't going to cry like some heartbroken teenager... Kara's heart hurt when she realized that's exactly what Alex was right now. It hurt more when she realized she didn't call her Kara as she always did, even during class. Kara sniffled and wiped away a few rogue tears. She _wasn't_ going to cry.

 Alex briskly walked home, tears trailing down her face, as soon as she was inside and back in her room she collapsed in her bed and let her emotions go. Alex cried her eyes out for hours, she ignored her mother when she tried to get her to open the door and talk to her, her father too, and eventually she cried herself to sleep. That night Alex dreamed of Kara, and all the things she wanted them to have together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sadness, I promise next chapter will have a happier ending. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! : )


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I've updated or posted anything, I've been taking a bit of a break, things have been kinda tough in my personal life and I haven't really felt motivated to do anything, including writing. But writing makes me happy, so I've been trying to get back to it! Anyway just wanted to explain a little bit real quick. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 Alex woke up late, she reluctantly sat up in bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She slowly got out of bed and got dressed, she didn't much care what she wore today, but still went with her usual attire for appearances sake. After finishing up her morning routine Alex followed her mother out to the car. A short while later Alex was making her way into the school, she wasn't looking forward to being here today. Not after... Alex shook her head and erased any thoughts about Kara. She didn't want to think too deeply on that whole situation, not right now. Alex cleared her head and kept walking.

 Her first couple classes had passed by in a blur, she felt like her brain was on autopilot today. Alex decided to go to her locker and drop off her books, and figure out what to do, she really didn't want to go to...her class. Walking to her locker she almost literally ran into her best friend, Maggie. "Woah! Hey watch it there Danvers" Maggie grinned. 

 "Sorry" Alex mumbled. She opened her locker and put away her books.

 Maggie leaned against the locker next to Alex's. "So how ya been?" She asked. 

 Alex silently shrugged.

 Maggie frowned. "You good Danvers?"

 Alex deftly nodded.

 "Okay so taking that as a no. What's up?

 Alex didn't respond. 

 "Hey? Alex?" Maggie rested a hand on Alex's shoulder.

 Alex blinked. "Hmm?"

 Maggie started to look a little worried. "Are you okay? Like, seriously Alex"

 "I..."

 "And don't you dare to lie to me. I'll know" 

 "I'm fine" Alex lied. Maggie smacked her shoulder. "Hey!"

 "What did I just say Danvers?"

 "How do always know when I'm lying?" Alex grumbled. 

 " 'Cos I know you. Spill it. What's going on?"

 Alex sighed. "I can't tell you"

 "Why not?"

 "Becuase I can't. Didn't I just say that?"

 Maggie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Can't or won't?" 

 "Either? Both?" Alex shrugged. "Pick one" Alex closed her locker and went to walk away. 

 "Nuh-uh, not this time Alex" Maggie grabbed Alex's wrist and pulled her back.

 "Hey! Come on!'"

 "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong"

 "There's nothing to tell! Nothing's wrong! Why can't you just leave me alone!?"Alex pulled her wrist free from Maggie's loose grip and stormed away. 

 "Alex! Hey! I'm sorry! Come on..." Maggie ran after her. Well, power walked but it didn't really matter. She caught up to Alex quickly and pulled her into an empty hallway. "Sorry"

 "Why the hell can't you just leave me alone!?"

 "Becuase you're acting like this! And you're my best friend. Idiot"

 "Hey!"

 "Talk"

 Alex didn't say anything.

 "Goddamnit Alex.." Maggie sighed and her expression changed, she looked like she was about ready to fight somebody. "Who was it?"

 Alex froze. "W-what?"

 "Who. Was. It" 

 "What do you mean?" Alex asked, her voice cracking slightly. 

 "You're a terrible liar Danvers. Just tell me who hurt you already so I can go knock the guys teeth out" 

 "Well it wasn't a guy so-" Realizing what she just said Alex tensed up and completely froze, her eyes grew and her face turned a deep shade of red. 

 "Wait, what?" Maggie hadn't expected that. Was Alex gay? And she didn't catch it? _Well Sawyer guess you wouldn't make such a great 'detective' after all..._

"I..I Nothing!" 

 "Alex, do you...you know" Maggie looked away. The harshness in her eyes and voice had vanished. "Like girls?" The last words were barely a whisper.

 "I um..." Alex audibly swallowed and looked away too. "Y-yeah..." Alex had never said that out loud before. She knew she was gay, but nobody else did. Well one person did...Shit! Two now. 

 "Oh" Maggie was quiet for a few seconds. "I...uh....me too" Her voice cracked. Alex was stunned, not by Maggie being gay, well sort of that too but mostly she was surprised that Maggie's voice was capable of cracking. 

 "Oh"

 They each stood there a few awkward moments before looking at each other again. "So..."

 "So..."

 Alex managed a small smile. "Called it"

 "Called what? Oh. Hey! Bullshit you did Danvers!" 

 Alex grinned. "Totally did"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Okay, sure. Glad someone's feeling better..."

 "Shut up" Alex laughed. "Come on" 

 Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Where we goin?" 

 "You'll see" Alex grabbed Maggie by her wrist and led her through the halls and eventually out of the school building. 

 "My, my Danvers full of surprises today aren't we?" Maggie smiled, Alex returned the smile. Alex led onwards. Eventually she led them to nearby park which had a beautiful pond at it's center and they sat down together on a bench near to the pond overlooking the water. They were silent for some time, taking in the scenery. It was Maggie who eventually broke the silence. "So...you wanna talk about what's going on now? If you don't want to you don't have to, I'm sorry 'bout earlier, shouldn't have pushed you like that"

 "It's okay. I just...I don't know..." Alex's shoulders slumped and she stared out at the water. 

 "Can you at least tell me why we're skipping?" Maggie laughed.

 Alex smiled. "You're the one who came with me"

 "Fair point" They both laughed. 

 "I don't know guess I didn't feel like being there today...at least for a little while" Usually she'd be in Kara's class by now. That's why they were here, that's what was wrong...

 Maggie nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 "I..."

 "You don't have to Alex"

 "Promise you won't tell anyone"

 Maggie looked at her a little weird.

 "Promise!"

 "Okay, okay!"

 "Say it"

 "I promise"

 Alex didn't know where to start. She did want to tell Maggie, tell someone at least. She felt like it might be good for her to talk about, she just wasn't quite sure how to. "So, I'm...I'm gay and um...you know Ms. Zorel?" 

 Maggie nodded.

 "Well I really liked her, like really liked her, y'know? Anyway after a lot of flirting and teasing on my end and a thunderstorm we uh...sort've um..."

 "Alex please tell me you didn't"

 Alex looked away. 

"You did" Maggie sighed. 

 Alex pulled her knees up to her chest.

 "Sorry, it's just...not what I was expecting. Then what happened?"

 Alex inhaled shakily. "And then she told me it was a mistake and..." Alex sniffled, Maggie couldn't see it but it was obvious she was crying. "That we can't be together and do anything again and..." She paused, trying not to cry anymore than she already was. "She said it was a mistake Maggie..." Alex started openly crying now. "It was my...my first time and I really, really like her. I can't really explain it but I want her _so_ much, and sh-she doesn't want me..." 

 "Hey, hey it's okay" Maggie wrapped her in a hug. Alex buried her face in Maggie's jacket and kept crying.

 "Why doesn't she want me?" 

 "Shhh. It's okay" Maggie squeezed her and started softly patting her back. Maggie wasn't really sure what to do here so she just tried to comfort Alex as best she could. 

 "No it's not...I don't...why do I feel this way Maggie?" 

 "I..." Maggie still had no clue what to do or say. "I don't know Alex" She stroked her hair and occasionally patter her back as she continued crying for the next 15 minutes. Once she'd stopped Maggie hadn't let her go, instead she pulled her as close as she could. Alex was her best friend, they were practically sisters, and it hurt her to see Alex hurt so she held her as tight as she could, if only to remind her someone cared. 

 "We should probably get heading back" Alex murmured.

 "Okay" Maggie squeezed her one last time before letting go. 

 "Sorry about...you know" Alex awkwardly rubbed her shoulder. 

 "Don't worry about it. It's what best friends are for right?" Maggie smiled. Alex nodded and they headed back to school. 

 After school had ended Kara was still sitting in her office going over papers, or at least that was she was trying to do. She couldn't get what happened the other night out of her head. It was...Alex was...she...ugh, how could something make you feel so amazing and so awful at the same time? Alex was simply incredible, Kara had fucked plenty of women in her life, including a few virgins, but Alex, well she was something else. Definitely one of the best she'd ever had. Kara mentally groaned. It didn't matter, they still shouldn't have done it, Kara could get herself in a lot of trouble if anyone found out about that, she'd definitely lose her job and probably wouldn't be able to teach again, Alex was eighteen so jail wasn't really a concern, but her life could still seriously get screwed up if this was to come out. 

 Then there was Alex to think about in all of this too. Kara knew she'd hurt the poor girl, to be honest she didn't feel great about it either. It was apparent Alex wasn't taking it too well as she'd skipped her class today, after last night Kara figured she wasn't just sick or something. No, she didn't want to be around her, which was fair Kara supposed. Kara thoughts drifted back to last night, then she started to freak out a little bit. Wait, what if Alex went into heat? That definitely wouldn't be good, Alex was already a handful to begin with. Fuck! Worse still would be if she ended up getting pregnant. Now Kara was freaking out a lot more. Fuck! Fuck! If she's pregnant I'm fucked, plus then what about Alex and the baby!? Kara sliently cursed at herslef. Idiot! You know better! Well, to be fair she'd cum inside of Siobhan a few times too. _Not helpful Kara..._

 Kara rested her head in her hands. This was a mess. Her head was a mess. She shouldn't still be thinking about Alex. Why was she still thinking about Alex? Kara sighed and rubbed her temple. She looked back at the papers in front of her, including the attendance sheet, she picked up her pen and marked Alex as present. Kara didn't want to get her in trouble. Okay, moving on. Kara went about working her way the rest of the papers, you wouldn't think it but even a gym teacher had plenty of paperwork and grading to do. Once finished with most of it and after she'd planned what they were going to do tomorrow Kara packed up and left for home, she could already hear her bed calling her name.

  _A couple days later_

Kara was sitting at her desk finsihing up the other night's grading when her heart skipped a beat. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Alex. Kara honestly thought Alex would never come back to her class again. The past three days in a row she'd skipped her class. Kara caught herself staring but wasn't able to look away. Alex on the other hand was looking anywhere but at Kara. From the few glimpses of Alex's face Kara had managed to catch before she was able to finally force herself look away, Alex had looked sad. Kara mentally sighed. She knew that was her fault. This was all her fault. At least that's how she felt. 

 Kara decided to put her focus back on the papers in front of her. Staring at Alex wasn't going to do anybody any good. Kara glanced up one last time and seen Alex staring at her. For a breif moment they both just stared at one another, then they each quickly ducked their heads and busied themselves with other things. For Kara it was work, for Alex it was getting ready for gym. Alex made no show of getting un- and re-dressed today, not that Kara would've seen it anyway. It wasn't long after Alex had finished dressing that Kara came out of her office to begin the class. Unsurprisingly Kara's class took forever to go by, and it was pretty awkward too. Both Alex and Kara were relieved when it was finally over. 

 After class Kara decided to, for lack of a better word, hide inside of her office. She busied herself with her work as best she could, going over the few remaining papers and grading the class for today. Kara was interrupted by a knock at her office door. She was surprised, nobody usually came by her office after class, not that they couldn't of course it was just not many people had anything to talk to the gym teacher about after class. As unusual as it was Kara didn't really think much of it, that was until the door opened and Alex stepped inside of her office.

 Kara and Alex stared at each other blankly for a few seconds. "Hey Alex" Kara managed to say. "What uh, what's up?" 

 Alex shifted her feet a few times before responding. "I...um...I just" Alex looked behind herself towards the open door and briefly thought about leaving. "I just wanted to um, to say that I'm uh, sorry. Sorry if I you know, pushed things too far..." Alex rubbed the back of her neck. "And that I uh, I don't want things to be super awkward...like how they are right now" 

 "Alex, you don't have to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have let things go that far. I'm your teacher, your elder, and you came over to my house becuase you were scared and alone, and I shouldn't've taken advantage of you while you were in a vulnerable state like that. I'm-"

"You didn't 'take advantage' of me" Alex cut her off. "I can make my own choices, I'm eighteen. Legally I'm an adult, I knew what I was doing" Alex started to sound angry. "Just because I was scared doesn't mean I didn't or was 'vulnerable' in some way. I wanted to have sex with you and I did. That's all there was to it..." Alex turned away. "Nothing more" Those last words sounded hollow, and sad. "Goodbye Kara. I'll see you tomorrow" Alex closed the door behind her as she left. Kara dropped her head onto her desk and groaned. _Good job Kara..._

_Later that night_

Alex was laying in her bed, despite it being rather cold that evening she was mostly undressed, laying there in nothing but a tank top, her blankets and sheets were tossed aside. Alex was moaning deeply, her hand vainly trying to stifle the sounds. She was masturbating, and had been pretty much all night, she didn't know why but she was so goddamn horny! And no matter how much she came she didn't feel satisfied, quite the opposite in fact, the more she masturbated the worse it got, the hornier and hungrier for pleasure she felt. Shed tried stopping but it was no use she NEEDED release, it was actually starting to feel a little painful.

 She whined and whimpered as she came again only to have the same results as before. Deep down she knew what or rather who, would make this sensation stop, she couldn't explain it but she knew. She needed Kara... The burning sensation started again when she thought of her. Alex put her fingers back inside of herself and kept going, kept trying even though somewhere in her head she knew it wouldn't work, it did however alleveiate the feeling some so Alex kept fucking herself. Kept hoping for the release that wouldn't come no matter how many times she did. Eventually Alex managed to fall asleep, well more accurately she passed out from exhaustion, masturbating for four or five hours straight will apparently do that to you. 

 Alex was woken up far too soon by her alarm clock a few hours later. Groaning and grumbling she sat up in bed. Immediately she felt the burning again, she whined as she tried masturbating one more time. It hurt like hell, not the masturbating part, despite last night it still felt insanely good, the part that hurt was the whole unyeilding burning/itching feeling coming from deep in her stomach. "Goddamnit why, fuck!" She came quickly. "Why is this...fuck!" She came again somehow, she wasn't even touching herself that time. "Why is happening!" She softly cried out. She felt a heat boiling inside of her chest. She knew why. She also knew how to make it stop, not that it was any use to her anyway. Kara had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to have sex with Alex again and that she regretted doing it the first time. Yet, Alec knew this wasn't stopping until Kara fucked her again, and again, and again...

 Alex caught herself daydreaming and masturbating again and managed to stop herself. After literally thirty seconds she couldn't take it anymore, Alex whined before sticking her fingers back inside her pussy. A few seconds later and she cumming again, this time squirting all over her bed. "Damnit...gonna have to wash that later..." She panted. Alex looked over at her clock, any second now her mom would be coming to make sure she was ready for school and- Oh shit! She forgot about school! Damn! There was no way in hell she was going to be able to make it through today like this but she knew she'd have to, her mother wouldn't just let her stay home today, even if Alex lied and said she was sick Eliza would just prove her wrong and nake her go anyway. Fuck! Alex sighed. _Oh well, I guess it can't be helped then..._

Sure enough a few moments later Alex heard a knock at her door. "Alex sweetie, are you ready? We've got to be going soon"

 "A-almost mom, just uh, just give me a couple minutes I'll be right out"

 "Okay. Hurry"

 Alex scrambled to get dressed, which wasn't easy as she'd soaked through two pairs of panties before just deciding to deal with it, plus she could hardly think straight. Not to mention that damned burning in her  stomach and inbetween her legs. Once dressed she rushed through the rest of her morning routine as quickly as she could and joined her mother who was already waiting in the car.

 "What took you so long?" Her mother asked. "Usually you're ready before I am"

"Sorry, I woke up a little late, my alarm didn't go off" Alex lied. It's not like she could tell her mom what was really going on. 

 "Oh, okay. Well let's go. Don't want to make you late to school"

 Alex arrived at the school and was just walking into her first class when she heard the first bell ring. Although it had been incredibly torturous for her, the first hour of the day passed by relatively fast, though admittedly she was quite distracted. Alex decided to skip stopping at her locker and now she was heading straight to Kara's office. Alex knew Kara wasn't going to be easy yo convince but she couldn't take this anymore, she need Kara and she was just going to have to make her see that. 

 Kara was sitting at her desk sipping a cup of coffee when Alex suddenly burst in her office. 

 "Alex? What's up?" Kara looked her up and down. She didn't look like she was doing too good. 

 "I...uh I need..." Alex was pacing back and forth, she was shaking and Kara noticed she was sweating. "Look I um...I need you. Like really need you ok? I know What you said and I understand that but I NEED this Kara please!" Alex had moved closer noe and was leaning on Kara's desk.

 "Alex, slow down. What do you mean you need me?" 

 Alex walked around the desk and climbed onto Kara's lap. "Hey!" Kara protested. "What are you...oh!" Aled started grinding against Kara's groin. 

 "Please! I need this, I need you..." 

 Kara finally understood what was happening. She'd went into heat after all. Kara placed a hand on Alex and stopped her grinding. "Alex calm down. I think I know what's going on now"

 "Then please! Please, please, please help me!" 

 "Alex you know I can't do that besides class is getting ready to start and people will be showing up any minute-"

 "I'll be quick I promise! Please Kara! I need you to fuck me pleeease!" 

 Kara couldn't deny she was turned on by Alex's begging, and grinding but they couldn't. "Alex we can't"

 "Why not? Please!"

 "You knoe why" Kara sighed she couldn't believe she was about to say this. "Look, just...later tonight we...we can-"

 "No! I need this now! Please! It hurts Kara! Please make it stop!"

 "I..."

 "I wouldn't ask unless it was important Kara, please it hurts alot now! I've tried handling it myself but I can't! I need you! Kara please!" Alex was almost crying now.

 Kara sighed. "I..." She knew the only way to make this stop was to fuck her, but that was only a temporary fix this was going to be a problem for at least the next week and it was only going to get worse. Alex was going to need her 'help' throughout it. Great. Just great. This was exactly what she was afraid of...still she couldn't just leave Alex like this.  "Okay"

 "R-really?" 

 "Yes" 

 Alex wasted no time in taking her panties off, Kara noticed they were drenched. Heat had hit Alex pretty hard. Kara, with Alex's very enthusiastic help pulled her shorts and boxers off. Alex immediately started grinding herself against Kara's already hard cock. "Fuck!" She moaned. "I need it in me Kara..." Alex grabbed hold of Kara's cock and aimed it's tip at her entrance, Kara grabbed hold of Alex's hips and slammed her down onto it. If they were going to do this, which apparently they were, Kara was being in charge. "Fuck!" Alex creid out as Kara's member entered her, going all the way in, she felt the tip kiss her womb. "Yessss!" She moaned out. The itch was finally being scratched and it felt soooo damn good.

 Kara kept lifting Alex up and slamming her down, she wanted to be fucked so she was going to get fucked. Hard. Plus truthfully Kara had wanted this too and a little payback for all the teasing she'd endured at the hands of Alex. Speaking of whom looked likr she was enjoying herself quite a lot. Her eyes had rolled to the back of head and her tongue was partially sticking out, Kara found this sight very erotic and very stimulating. She stood up and laid Alex on her desk, her dick never leaving Alex's sweet pussy. Kara decided to let go, she was going have to fuck Alex for the rest of her heat anyway might as well enjoy it, and god was she. Alex felt fucking incredible, she was so fucking wet! And tight. "Fuck! Did I mention how fucking good your pussy feels last time Alex?" 

 Alex smiled. She was glad Kara was enjoying this too, it meant they might be able to do this again. "I'm, ah, glad you like ah it" Alex laughed a little. Kara grinned. If she was being truthful with herself she wanted this possibly even more than Alex did. Kara could say they couldn't or shouldn't all day long but she wanted to, more than anything she wanted to. Sometimes though, you can't have what you want, Kara knew that, right now she didn't care though, she'd worry about that later. 

 "Kara I'm cumming...I...fucking fuck! Yes!" Alex came hard on Kara's cock. "God yes" She moaned out. Alex finally felt the release she'd been craving but Kara wasn't done yet. Kara sped up and wrapped her hand around Alex's neck, choking her a little. Alex to her own surprise very much liked this and soon came again. Kara wasn't far behind her. "Fuh! Cumming..." Kara let out a small moan as she filled Alex's cunt up with lots of her cum. It was one of the biggest orgasms of Kara's life, she'd completely filled Alex up and was still cumming when she pulled out. She managed to not only fill Alex's pussy but also cover it, the cute patch of hair directly above it and her lower stomach in cum. "Woah, that was, just wow" Kara panted.

 "Yeah" Alex agreed, panting herself. 

 "Better now?" Kara breathily inquired.

 "Mmhmm" Alex said, she'd started cleaning the cum off herself with her hands and eating it which was only making Kara's cock rock hard again. After she'd finsihed, in rather impressive time by the way, Kara forced her off the desk and onto her knees. Alex quickly understood what she wanted and opened her mouth wide for Kara like a good little slut. Kara shoved her cock in her mouth as deep as she could causing Alex to gag. Kara let go and Alex's head shot back, she coughed a couple times before she started sucking it again. Her enthusiasm was better than her technique but it still felt sublime. Kara grabbed a hold of Alex's head and helped Alex out a little by slamming her cock in her throat over and over, this time not letting up until she thought Alex was going to puke,, which thankfully she didn't. 

 Panting Alex looked up at Kara. "More..." Kara obliged and buried her dick inside of Alex's throat. Kara continued to face fuck the girl until she heard the door open and close. "Shit!" She stopped thrusting pulled her cock out of Alex's mouth, which she was not happy about.

"Fuck them! And fuck my poor little throat more!" 

 "Alex! They're right there what if-"

 Alex started wildily sucking, slurping and gagging on Kara's cock. It was nothing short of a miracle nobodg heard anything. Thankfully Kara was close to cumming and didn't hold out much longer. Alex grabbed Kara's ass cheeks and forced her cock as far down her throat as she could as Kara pumped it full of cum. Alex, not wanting to waste any or make a mess swallowed every last drop. Kara was doubled over and using Alex's head for support, she thrusted one last time before pulling her cock out. 

 Alex made a loud 'ahh' sound. "Thank you daddy!" Kara cock twitched at those words. Alex gigled playfully before standing and putting her pants back on. She 'forgot' to pick her panties up off of the floor.

 "Did you just call-?" 

 "See ya tonight, daddy" Alex winked and left.

  _This girl..._

Kara quickly got dressed and then sat back down at her desk. Fucking hell, that was crazy. Suddenly she noticed a particular smell hanging in the air. It was sex. Not good. Kara scanned the room for any air freshener but couldn't see any, she did however see Alex's discarded panties lying on the floor she quickly picked them up and put them in her top left desk drawer. Kara once again searched for a can of air freshener and managed to find one. Yes! She quickly sprayed it around the office to mask the scent. Okay, now it was time to start the class. Kara sighed. It was starting to feel like this was going to be a long day...

  _Later_

 Kara hadn't been home long when she heard a knock at her door. She had a pretty good guess as to who was knocking. Opening her door Kara was unsurprised to see Alex standing there. 

 "Hey" She smiled.

 Kara politely returned it. "Hey. So um, do you parents know you're here?"

 "Yeah. I told them you were going to be tutoring me for a little while" Alex walked inside. 

 Kara looked a little confused, she closed the door behind her. "Tutoring from the gym teacher?"

 "They don't know you're the gym teacher. Plus we will be doing a lot of ahem, 'physical' activities together" Alex grinned and closed the distance between them. 

 "Okay. Alex, if we're gonna keep doing this I'm going to lay down some ground rule. The first and most important one is I'M in charge here, got it?" Kara's voice was growly and deep, Alex loved it. 

 "Yes ma'am" 

 "Rule 2 is nobody can know about this. Okay?"

 "Okay" Alex had kind of already broke rule 2 but hey.

 "And rule 3, no more of the goddamn teasing and also no more public stuff like earlier, alright?" 

 "Alright" Alex was already thinking about ways to break rule 3. 

 "Okay...now then" Kara stepped forward and grabbed Alex's hips. "Shall we?" 

 "Yes please" Alex squeaked. Before long Alex would be squealing and screaming rather than squeaking. 

 Kara shoved Alex onto the couch. "Clothes off" She commanded as she took off her own. She then grabbed Alex by her wrist and pulled her up then forced her to her knees. Alex didn't hesitate to start blowing her. Her technique was already improving, she still had a way to go though, luckily for Alex, Kara was an excellent teacher. After a few more sucks Kara pulled her cock out, liftes Alex up turned her around and shoved her back down on the couch. Kara grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and thrusted herself inside of Alex. 

 "Fuuuh" Alex was grinning ear to ear. Kara fucked her as hard and fast as she could from the start, lewd sounds soon filled the living room. Alex moaned and screamed as loud as she wanted, she was fucking loving this. This was perfect! She didn't care how or why she was just happy to have Kara. And to have Kara fucking her. Especially when it was like this! Alex had already came once and was feeling like she eas about to again. "Don't stop...please..." Alex was so close. Kara shoved her head down into the couch cushions. 

 "I give the orders, remember?" She growled. That did it, Alex came again. 

 "Ohhh fuuck yess!" Alex moaned into the cushions.

 "Good girl" That little comment and the way Kara growled it made Alex cum again. Kara pulled out of Alex and flipped her over before putting it back in. Kara played with Alex's clit while she fucked her, driving Alex crazy. "Fucking god yes!" She cried out. Kara then wrapped her hand around Alex's throat like she had earlier snd started choking her, harder this time. Again Alex fucking loved it. Then suddenly Kara stopped. She pulled her cock out and aimed it lower. Next Kara pressed her tip against Alex's taut asshole. 

 "Hey! Woah!" Alex protested. Kara covered her mouth and pushed herslef as far in as she could. Alex screamed into her hand from a very odd mix of pain and pleasure. Kara struggled to fit the rest of her cock inside so she pulled it out. Kara grabbed Alex by the hair anf yanked her up. 

 "Suck. Now" Alex did as she was told despite where Kara's cock had just been. She'd given her an order after all and Alex wanted to show Kara she would be a good girl for her. Once Kara thought it was wet enough she shoved Alex back down and stuck her stiff cock back in Alex's tight ass. Kara didn't stop until her entire length was sheathed inside of Alex's ass. Then she started fucking her. Alex was crying, like literally crying, Kara didn't stop though. "Fuck! I love fucking your little ass!" Alex kept crying. "Don't worry you'll enjoy it soon" Alex was sort of doubting that right now but to her surprise not long after Kara had said that it did start to feel kind of good. Not long after that and Alex was moaning again. "See? It's not so bad" Kara chuckled. She started choking Alex again, after a few minutes Alex was cumming again

 She squirted several times all over Kara's chest, she managed to cover her amazing tits in cum, she even some had managed to squirt onto her face. Alex loved the sight of Kara's naked body covered in her cum, it was very...erotic. Speaking of cum, Kara was close to finishing, Alex felt Kara's fingers tighten around her neck then felt her cock swell before filling her ass with cream. Kara pulled out and shot the rest of her cum over Alex's beautiful, and now red, pussy. "Fuuuck!" She moaned out afterwords. Heavily panting Kara sat down next to Alex who was more out of breath than she was. 

 Kara closed her eyes breifly but opened them quickly when she felt Alex's lips wrap around her still hard cock. Alex quickly set about sucking Kara off. She wanted to taste Kara's cock again, she also wanted to taste Kara's cum again. Which she wouldn't have to wait long for, Kara was still pretty sensitive from having just cum. Just as she was about to finish she forced Alex's head down as far as she could and filled her mouth and throat with her (in Alex's opinion) delicious cum. Once Alex had swallowed down all of the thick liquid she opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out making an 'ahhh' sound ad she did to show off her efforts. 

 "Did I do a good job daddy?" Alex asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. 

 Nnngh! This fucking girl! 

 "Yes" Kara nodded. She was almost completely out of breath, Alex had basically just sucked it out of her.

 "Yay!" Alex jumped up and seemed way too innocent and excited. "Thank you daddy!" Kara felt her cock twitch again. 

 Kara and Alex cleaned themselves up and got dressed. As she was leaving Alex turned around to wave goodbye. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Kara said.

 "Oh you definitely will daddy. Bye!" Alex winked and giggled. She turned back around and made her across the street to her house.  

  _This girl..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!   
>  Feel free to let me know what you thought about the chapter in the comments. Until next time. :D


	4. Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes Alex's tutor.

 It was Saturday afternoon, Alex was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter eating lunch. Her parents werw both there as well, also eating. Alex had been trying to find some excuse to leave and go across the street to see Kara, well actually she wanted to do a lot more than just see her. She was too nervous to bring it up though, she'd tried a couple times already only to stop herself immediately after opening her mouth. So she just kept picking away at the grilled cheese sandwich in front of her. Eventually Alex found the words she was looking for. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Hey, um, mom?"

 "Yeah?" Eliza answered, looking up from the newspaper she was currently looking through. 

 "So, uh, you know the neighbor lady across the street? She's actually one of my teachers..."

 "Oh? Really?"

 "Yeah. So um, I was wondering if I could go over there today, she's going to start tutoring me. If it's okay with you guys of course..."

 Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other. "Okay, that's fine sweetie. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner, okay?"

 "Absolutely. Thanks! I'll see you later!" Alex finished the rest of her sandwich, deposited the dirty plate in the kitchen sink and left. Alex practically skipped over to Kara's house. She'd been craving her terribly all day, she felt the same heat in her chest as the last time. Alex felt as if she _needed_ this, like she was an addict and Kara was her drug. Alex had knocked already and was now patiently waiting for Kara to answer her door. She didn't have to wait to long. "Hey!" Alex said with a wave. Kara smiled. "Hi Alex"

 "Can I..?" Alex pointed inside. 

 "Oh! Yeah, of course come on in" Alex came inside (she had a feeling that Kara would be doing something similar later) and sat on the couch. 

 Kara closed the door and headed into the kitchen. "Do you want something drink?" Kara called.

 "No thank you" Alex replied.

 Kara came back with a glass of water for herself and joined Alex on the couch. "So...How'd you manage to get your parents to let you come over?"

 "I told them you were gonna tutor me, makes it a little easier to come over now"

 "Tutor you? Do they know im a gym teacher?"

 "No" Alex grinned. "That's the beauty of it" 

 "Well. Wonder how long that'll last.." Kara took a drink of her water. Oh well. She figured. Might as well make the most of this. "Hmm" Kara smirked. "Wonder what I'll teach you first?" 

 "I can think of a few places to start the lesson" Alex leaned in and kissed Kara just below her ear. "Like maybe..." Alex guided Kara's hand towards her inner thigh. "Here" She placed Kara's hand over her sex. Kara could feel she was already wet. 

 "Excited are we?" Ksra teased. Alex nodded. Kara pulled off Alex's pants and slid her panties to the side. Kara then took off her own pants and boxers, she teased Alex's entrance with her tip, rubbing her length along Alex's moist lips. After a bit of whining on Alex's part Kara gave Alex what she wanted and entered her. 

 "Nnngh! Karaah!" 

 Kara started to thrust. "Yesss!" 

 Time to speed up. "Ahhh!" 

 A little more. "Nnngh! Mmh!" 

 There we go. Kara stayed steady at this pace, her hips crashing against Alex's every couple seconds. Kara could say for sure Alex was the best fuck she'd ever had. Goddamn this girl! This silly teasing little brat! Fuck! It felt good to fuck her! Really, really good...

 "Karaaa!" Alex screamed her lovers name as loud as she could as she reached her climax. Kara kept pounding away, wanting to reach her's. Kara sped up just a little more, using all her energy for the home the stretch. Just a little more..."ohhh, fuuu Karaa!" Alex came again, this time Kara came with her. Her brain had told her that cumming inside probably wasn't a good idea, but her body told her the opposite. Seems her body won out in the end. She unloaded like a cannon, filling Alex up to the brim with her seed. Both women settled down from their orgasms and collapsed back onto the couch. 

 "I'll take that glass of water now..." Alex breathily chuckled. Kara joined her. 

 "I bet" Kara grinned proudly. 

 "Cocky aren't we?" Alex teased. 

 "Oh, you've got no idea..." Kara growled, suddenly feeling ready for another round. She grabbed Alex by the wrists and pinned her to the couch. Kara re-entered her still cum-filled pussy and started pounding it harder than before with new found passion and vigor. Alex's walls quivered and quaked around Kara's thick shaft, Alex hardly believed she was already on the verge of another orgasm. Kara felt Alex's pussy tighten up as she came again, this spurred Kara further on. Kara lifted Alex's legs up in the air and rested them on her shoulders and she continuously and mercilessly pounded her still incredibly tight little pussy. Kara kissed, bit and nibbled away at Alex's calves and thighs as she continued to fuck her. Alex whined, moaned, groaned, yelled, even cried a couple of times, but still she was loving this. Kara was using her like a personal fucktoy, and Alex was loving every  godforsaken second of it. 

 "Daddy!" Alex cried out as she finally reach her climax, again.

 Kara had to admit, she never thought being called Daddy would be such a turn on. Kara groaned loudly as she came again, and again she did so deeply inside of Alex. _I've really got to stop doing that..._ Kara thought _. At least until she's on birth control or something..._

Kara slowly pulled herself out of Alex's pussy, there was a loud 'pop' as she did. Kara caught her breath for a moment before asking. "Did you still want that glass of water?" Her and Alex both laughed. 

  _A little while later_

Alex and Kara, now fully clothed again, were sitting on Kara's couch watching TV together. Alex had her head lightly rested on Kara's shoulder and was holding her hand. It was nice, kind of weird as this felt a little more intimate and romantic than anything else they'd done so far, yeah they'd had sex but that was really it, the two had never really even kissed, just fucked, so this was kind of weird, but definitely nice. Kara glanced down at Alex, she looked happy, and content, more so than Kara had seen before anyway, and it was Kara herself who'd made her feel like that. It was nice, a little weird, but nice. Kara could almost see them being...no. Kara shook the thought from her head. They couldn't be together, not really, even just doing...whatever it is they're doing,was going too far. Kara knew that, she'd known that from the beginning, she just wasn't sure if Alex understood. 

 "Hey...Kara?" Alex asked, she was very obviously nervous. 

 "Yeah?"

 "I um, was...uh, just never mind..." Alex shook her head and looked away. 

 Kara frowned. "What's up?" 

 "I..." Alex's eyes were still fixed on something apparently very interesting in the corner of the room. 

 Kara's frown deepened. She put a hand on Alex's shoudler reassuringly. "Hey, seriously, what's up?"

 Alex exhaled slowly. "I was...I was wondering if you-if it would be okay if we...maybe um, cuddled?" Kara seen the panic start to set in. "I mean we don't have to! If you know, you'd think it'd be weird or something 'cos we're, I don't know...but you don't technically have to be anything with someone to just cuddle, and I...I'm sorry it's stupid we-" Alex's eyes grew in surprise as Kara's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down onto the couch and into a cuddle.

 "I..." Alex stopped talking, then remembered to close her mouth and smiled softly. 

 Okay, before you say anything, Kara knew what she just said, but Alex had a point, you didn't really have to be anything to just cuddle. Friends cuddled sometimes, it didn't mean anything, Kara reassured herself. She felt Alex wiggle herself into a more comfortable position, when settled she unexpectedly entwined their fingers together. Kara smiled and placed a soft, small kiss on top of Alex's head, causing the latter woman to blush deeply in response. Kara pulled Alex closer and held her tighter. She fought back certain thoughts. This was fine. It didn't mean anything. Right?

 Alex closed her eyes and smiled broadly. This was nice, really, really nice. Being wrapped up in Kara's big, strong arms made Alex feel warm. Made her feel safe. She loved this. Loved... Alex tried to change her focus to what was on the TV, but ultimately failed. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Kara. How wonderful she was. Her long, pretty hair, her deep, beautiful blue eyes, her aforementioned big, strong arms, (also something else that maybe wasn't necessarily strong but definitely big) her toned and fit body, her bright charming smile and equally bright and charming personality. Kara's very presence was uplifting, almost like she was made of sunshine.

 Alex felt generally happier around Kara. And when thinking about her. And talking about her. That's how Alex knew, knew there was nothing she could do now becuase...she was in love with her. All she could do now was hope that maybe, just maybe Kara felt the same....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex realized it. Kara did too, sort of. She's just in denial and lying to herself about it. :p
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex spend an entire evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before starting, I played around with/changed the rules a little bit with alpha/omega and knotting, for story purposes and 'cos I felt like it :p I hope you enjoy! And thanks for reading!

 It was mid-afternoon Sunday, and Kara was in the middle of making herself some lunch when she heard a knock at her door. About par for the course she figured, she went and opened the door and was surprised when it wasn't Alex, instead standing before her was man in a light brown uniform waiting patiently with a clipboard in one hand and a small parcel in the other. "Kara...uh...Zuh...er, um...Zor?"

 "Zuh-rel, it's me" Kara said. "Do you need me to sign?" 

 "Oh! Um yes. Sorry" 

 "It's okay" Kara smiled politely and took the offered pen then signed for the package. "Thanks" Kara closed the door behind as she stepped back inside her living room. Kara stared quizzically at the package in her hands, she wasn't expecting anything in the mail, Kara flipped it over and found a note, which read; _From Alex, I thought these might come in handy tonight ; )_

Tonight? What did she mean by...well obviously it meant that she planned to come over tonight. Kara tore open the package's brown paper cover and opened the box. She didn't know what she expected to find inside but this wasn't it, inside were two matching pairs of fuzzy bright pink handcuffs, a roll of equally as bright pink BDSM tape (it was labeled) and an item Kara didn't immediately recgonize, upon closer inspection she quickly figured out it was a buttplug. "Oh" She said aloud to her empty house. "Well that's...interesting" She set the buttplug back in the box. "Seems she has a big night planned then" Kara nodded her head slowly. Kara re-examined the contents of the box, she then set it down on her coffee table. "This girl..."

 ***

 Later that day (or was it night now?) Kara heard another knock at her door. This time it wad almsot definitely Alex. Kara opened the door and, sure enough, Alex was waiting for her on the other side. "Hey!" Alex said with a broad smile and a small wave.

 "Hey" Kara returned the smile. "Come in" Alex followed Kara inside and closed the door behind them. Kara took a seat on the couch and motioned for Alex to join, which she promptly did. "So what was it this time?" Kara asked, eyebrow raised.

 "What do you mean?" Alex replied.

 "What did you tell your parents to let you come over here this time? I don't think they'd buy me tutoring you this late. Well, it's not late but...you know what I mean"

 "Oh! I maybe, sort of told them, I was staying the night at my friend Maggie's..." 

 "You..? Wait, staying the night? Do, do you want to, um... You want to spend the night with me?"

 Alex's cheeks started to burn. "I...I, yeah. I do, if that's, you know okay with you..?" 

 It was Kara's cheeks that burned this time. "Y-yeah. It's uh, it's okay with me" Kara swallowed dryly. Goddamnit, what the hell eas going on? She didn't get flustered like this, never, not even her first time. If she remembered correctly (which she did) it was Cat who was the nervous and flustered one, though you wouldn't think that now of course with her being...

 Kara shook the thoughts of the past from her head and focused on the present, and presently in front of her was a beautiful young girl who looked at her like she was a walking goddess, like Kara was the only woman that she'd ever laid eyes on. Kara just stared at Alex in awe for a few moments. It was like seeing her for the first time again, every little detail stuck out. She was beautiful. So very, very beautiful. A strange pang shot through Kara's chest. It was an almost unmistakable feeling, which Kara quickly shoved deep, deep down. 

 "Kara?" Alex asked, she sounded worried, hearing this. Kara blinked and suddenly she was back in reality again. "Kara are you okay?" 

 Kara nodded. "Yeah, sorry just zoned out for a sec I guess. What's up?" 

 "I asked you if you um..." Alex paused. "If you, um, got my-"

 "Gifts for tonight?" Kara correctly guessed and cut her off. This was good. New thing to focus on instead of feelings. Feelings weren't exactly Kara's strong suit. "Yes, yes I did" Kara grinned. Alex blushed. "They were quite...interesting, to say the least" Alex's blush deepened. "Yeah...I uh...well, um just thought..."  Kara smirked, Alex was so cute when she was nervous. Damn. More weird feelings. Moving on. 

 "Thought what? That it might be hot to get handcuffed to my bed? To be taped and tied up?" Kara's voice became more and more seductive with every word. Alex's face was on fire and her heart was pounding. Kara positioned herself over Alex and pinned her down to the couch. "To be used, like my own little fucktoy? Is that what you want? It's okay, you don't have to say anything" Kara leaned in close and whispered. "Do you want be my good little girl?" Kara's words sent shivers throughout Alex's body. "Yes please!" Alex nodded vigorously. "Thought so" Kara said, moslty to herself. Alex moaned softly as Kara fingers suddenly found themselves in her panties, then inside of her womanhood. After a few thrusts Kara slowly pulled her fingers out of Alex's pussy and put them in her mouth. "Taste" Kara commanded. Her voice was stern, but still sexy. Alex fucking loved it.

 Kara pushed her fingers further until she reached her knuckles, making Alex gag in the process. "Better get used to it, my fingers aren't the only thing you'll be gagging on tonight" Alex, while making eye contact started sucking on Kara's fingers. Kara grinned. "Good girl" Kara took her time removing her fingers. "Pants off" She said in the same commanding tone as before. Alex wasted no time in doing what Kara told her to. Was it weird she liked that so much? Well, she reasoned, it's probably a little weirder to want to be handcuffed and tied/taped up too. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by the intense pleasue she suddenly felt as Kara slipped her fingers back inside of her. 

 Alex was embarrassingly wet already, she could hardly feel Kara's fingers as they slowly made their way deeper inside of her. "God you're fucking pouring Alex..." Kara whispered. She wasn't exaggerating much either, the couch cushions beneath Alex would definitely need to be cleaned later. "Did you cum already?" Kara asked. Alex could only nod her head. Kara roughly shoved her fingers as far as they could go and started licking Alex's clit at the same time. Kara felt Alex's walls tighten around her fingers as she came again. Kara eagerly licked up all of the sweet tasting cream her tongue could find, then dipped it inside the source for more. Once she was satisfied Kara sat up and admired her handiwork, Alex's pussy was bright pink, her clit a little swollen and the face she was making... Kara felt her shorts strain as her cock throbbed. Kara desperately wanted to just take her right now but she wanted to do this right. Well, maybe not right, if there even really was a right way, but she wanted to make the most out of tonight. She also wanted to try out Alex's "gifts" as it would be a downright shame not to do so, after all, Alex had put so much thought into them.

 Kara picked Alex up in her arms, cradling her in a "newly wed bride" sort of way and carried her to the bedroom. Kara carefully laid Alex down in bed before getting undressed, Alex followed suit and removed her top and bra. Kara grabbed the box of gifts from off her nightstand and pulled out it's contents. Grinning she asked, "Well, are you ready baby?" 

 "Yes daddy!" Alex bit her lower lip. "Please, cuff me, tie me up and use me" Alex's "little girl" voice was so very wrongly attractive. Kara cuffed both wrists to the posts of the headboard. "Please daddy! Tie me up and fuck me like the slut I am! I promise I'll be a good girl for you daddy! I'll be your good little fucktoy! Pleasepleasepleasedaddypleeeease!" 

 Kara taped her ankles and lower legs together and covered her mouth with it too. "Daddy's not going to go easy on you Princess" Kara lifted her tied together legs and pushed them back as far as she could manage, then she rubbed her cock against Alex's slighlty bulging out pussy, legs up, tied up, pussy out. Kara had to admit it was one hell of a view. Kara guided her cock inside of Alex's welcoming folds, her warm, tight walls squeezing and eveloping her thick cock as it made it's way deeper. Kara's tip pressed agaisnt the entrance to Alex's womb, threatening to enter. It didn't though, instead it retraced it's way all the way out and then all the way back in, hilt deep, over and over. "Mmmmmmph" Alex moaned, her eyes rolled to the back of her head everyone Kara's tip met her ceiling. Thrust after thrust, after thrust, Kara kept up moderate pace. It made Alex crave Kara's cock that much more and Kara knew that. She wanted Alex to beg, well to try to anyway, she was gagged after all. 

 Kara eventually gave Alex what she, no, they both wanted. More. Alex's muffled cries echoed off the walls, they were almost perfectly in sync with the rhythmic slapping sounds of flesh on flesh that also reverberated all around them. Kara didn't know if there was a heaven, but if there was it was definitely inbetween Alex's legs...Her brain was on autopilot, her body, just reacting, moving of it's accord, seeking out the divine pleasure again and again. Everything was a blur, the only thing Kara was sure of at the moment was that she was alive, there was no way she could imagine this, or that she'd died and gone to an actual heaven, no, there was only way something could feel so goddamned good and bad at the same time. 

 Kara felt Alex's walls tighten and quake, indicating that she'd just came, immediately after Kara started to join her in ecstacy. Waves of pleasure started coursing through both women's bodies, then it happened. Kara and Alex both felt Kara grow inside of her before she started cumming. Fuck! Shit! Fuck! Not good. Kara started to panic and tried to pull out only to find she couldn't. "Ow! Fuck!" Kara shouted, she then closed her eyes and sighed. "This probably isn't good..." Kara opened her eyes and looked down at a very confused looking Alex and sighed again. She squeezed her eyes shut and said. "Hey so, um, don't freak out but I maybe, kinda, sort of...um, well, knotted you, just now" 

 Alex still looked confused for a few seconds before it clicked, then her eyes grew almost twice their size. "Mmmph?" Kara removed the tape from Alex's mouth. "Ow! Oh yeah, and, you what!?" 

 "Um, *ahem* knotted you" 

 "Oh okay cool"

 "Wait really?" 

 "No not really! Does...Kara am I going to ge-"

 "Maybe, I don't know! I only ever had it happen once, and she didn't get pregnant so-" 

 "So you're saying I'm not going to get pregnant?" 

 "Well no, I um, I'm saying _maybe_ you won't get pregnant" 

 "Maybe!?" 

 "Yeah, maybe" 

 "Well what do- what do you think the um, uh, chances...are?" Alex winced as she asked the question. 

 "Like, percentage or..?" 

 "Kara! Not helping" 

 "What? It's a fair quest-" 

 "Not helping either, just...seriously!"

 "Like...reeeally high" 

 Alex paled. "Oh"

 "Yeeeaaah" 

 "Well, it'll probably be okay? Right?" Alex asked, gotta admire her optimism.

 "Yeah, yeah. Right. It'll... itll be okay" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be okay.


	6. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex, after spending last night together, go to school. Later Kara finds out some interesting news.

 Kara woke up in her bed, which wasn’t unusual, having someone else there though, definitely was. Alex was still asleep in Kara's arms, Kara had almost forgetten she stayed the night and slept with her. It'd been a while since Kara had actually slept with someone, like in the same bed, cuddling, just actually sleeping. It was nice. Cuddles were nice. Kara pulled Alex a little closer and softly buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck. Kara breathed in Alex's scent, she always seemed to smell really good. Like really, really, really good, so much so that Kara was starting to feel a little excited in her lower regions. 

 Kara then remembered Alex was probably still in heat, hence the intoxicating aroma that permeated her body, still though, this particular scent was a little off, Omegas in heat usually had a certain smell about them but this one was just a bit off. Kara chalked it up to it just being her, after all it had been a while since she'd been around an in-heat Omega. Yeah, that must be it.

 Kara ever so lightly kissed Alex's neck before pulling her in as close as could be and tightly wrapping her arms around her. Kara wasn't quite sure why, but she felt an odd, sudden need to claim what was her's. Nobody but her could have Alex. Nobody. Kara snaked their legs together and squeezed her arms around Alex as tight as she could without hurting her. Satisfied, Kara smiled and settled down, deciding to just enjoy the moment, for as long as she could. After all, it was Monday, they'd both have to be at school a little later today. Oh shit, speaking of, what were they going to do about Alex? Her parents thought she was at Maggie's for the night, so how did Alex plan on getting to school today? Well, Kara figured, she probably told them she'd get a ride with Maggie. Hmm. Guess that meant she'd have to ride with Kara, which was definitely kind of risky. Her parents could see them from across the street, or someone at the school could see them together, which would be a bit hard to explain, well unless she just said she was giving a student a ride, but still there'd be follow up questions. Kara mentally sighed and resigned herself to just having to take the chance. 

 A few minutes later Alex started to stir. She blinked her eyes open slwoly and quickly realized that she wasn't in her bedroom. Where..? Oh, yeah that's right. She was at Kara's. They'd slept and cuddled together last night. Apparently they were also still cuddling, Kara's arms and one of her legs were wrapped tightly around her. She could feel Kara's warm breath on her neck. "Morning" Kara whispered softly, Alex heard her just fine though. 

 "Good morning" 

 "It definitely is with you here" Kara nuzzled Alex's neck as she spoke. Alex felt her cheeks start to burn. She wasn't used to Kara complimenting her like that, or saying things like that in general. It was nice. Compliments and cuddles were nice. Alex almost gasped when she felt Kara's lips softly press against the pulse point on her neck. Alex was more than a little surprised, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment from Kara, so far she hadn't been super lovey dovey like this, or at all. It was kind of odd, not that Alex minded. 

 "Someone's in a good mood, hmm?" Alex said, she turned around to face Kara as she did. 

 "Yep" Kara smiled. The two women locked eyes and stared at each other, they were both silent for a time, then slowly each of them inched forward until their lips met. It was almost magical, or at least Alex thought so, they'd never kissed like this either. Even though their relationship was moving kind of fast, Alex was starting to feel hopeful that Kara would actually want to continue it. Kara had said she was doing this because Alex was in heat, and implied it would stop after, but now, over these past few days, Alex wasn't sure if she wanted it to stop or not, but moments like this seem to suggest the latter.

 As their lips parted Kara chased after Alex's, the kiss was much deeper and more passionate this time. Alex moaned into the kiss, then yelped when Kara climbed on top of her and pinned her down. Kara pressed their lips back together with a growl, pulling them apart she said (still growling) "You're mine" Alex felt Kara pull down the panties she'd slept in and then felt Kara's fingers penatrate her core. "And I'm yours" Kara bit Alex where her neck and shoulder met just hard enough to leave a mark, Alex hissed in pain from the bite then maoned in pleasure as Kara slid a third finger inside of her. Kara placed her free hand behind Alex's head and lifted it towards the same spot she'd just bitten. "Bite me" She commanded. Alex hesitated. "Bite. Me" Kara repeated. Alex bit down, and Kara moaned softly, it'd hurt, yeah, but in a good way. "Good girl!" Kara grinned and kissed Alex again. "Now for your reward" Kara started furiously finger fucking Alex, and almost immediately sent her over the edge. Alex's walls clamped down on Kara's fingers and suddenly she felt alot wetter than before. Kara thrusted one last time before pulling her fingers out of Alex, she put two in her mouth and sucked them clean, then stuck the third in Alex's. "You taste good, don't you think?" 

 Alex could only nod at the moment, so she did, Kara grinned, removed her finger, then kissed her again. Kara got off of Alex and cuddled back up to her. "Let's cuddle some more while we can princess, we've got to be school soon" 

 Oh shit! Alex forgot about that... Oh well, Alex figured there was no point worrying about it now, and besides Kara's offer was quite tempting. The pair laid together for almost another half-hour before getting up and getting ready. "So, uh, Alex, did you want me to give you a ride or..?"

 "Uh, yes, thank you"

 "Mmhmm. Come on then, we've got to be going"

 Alex followed Kara outside and got in her car, then they were on their way to the school. After a couple minutes of driving Alex got an idea. "Hey Kara?" 

 "Yeah?" 

 "You remember what you said last night?" 

 "Maybe, what do you mean?" 

 "You said something about gagging on soemthing if I recall" The corners of Alex's lips flickered upwards into a smirk. 

 Oh. "Oh" Kara did remember that now that Alex mentioned it. 

 "And you also made me cum earlier, but you didn't get to, so...I was thinking-" Alex reached over and grabbed Kara's cock through her shorts. "-maybe we kill two birds with one stone?" Alex squeezed and started rubbing Kara's hardening member through the fabric of her shorts. 

 "Fuh-I, Alex I'm driving maybe-" 

 "Better pay attention then" 

 "What? Are you seri-" Alex freed Kara's cock from it's cloth restraint and wasted no time in starting to suck it. "Okay! You're serious..." Yes she was. Alex meant business, she was bobbing her head up and down along the length of Kara's shaft, the tip hitting the back of her throat every time. Alex was giving Kara a very sloppy blowjob, that felt equally good, she was being incredibly loud about it too, making lewd slurping and gagging sounds as she sucked Kara's cock. Kara was having a bit of a hard time focusing on anything but Alex's amazing mouth. God this girl really was soemthing else...

 Far too soon the school building came into view and they were pulling into the parking lot that was around the back, the parking lot here was meant for teachers and staff, so there really weren't any people around as most had arrived already or were still on their way. Kara parked the car in the farthest spot she could find, hopefully no-one would see them here. "Alex we're here, fuck! Maybe-maybe you should stop..."

 Alex stopped sucking Kara's perfect dick and looked up into her perfect eyes. "But you haven't cum yet daddy, and we can't have that, now can we?" Alex sat upright and fiddled with her mini skirt and the panties she was wearing underneath, then she climbed on top of Kara, grabbed her cock and quickly guided it towards her entrance before slamming down on it. "Nnngh! Fuck!" Kara grunted. Alex started bouncing up and down as fast as she could. "Stop!" Alex looked confused but stopped all the same. "If we're doing this don't forget who's in charge" Kara grabbed Alex's waist and picked her up before slamming her down and thrusting her own hips upward at the same time. Kara repeated this process, everytime doing it a little bit harder until both woman were screaming from pleasure. As usual neither woman thought about pulling out until it was too late, and it was way too late this time. Alex felt Kara swell and grow inside of her before pumping her full of cum, wave after wave of sperm shot into Alex's womb. 

 "Fuck! Alex...I uh-"

 "I know" Alex said, her voice was low and rough, it was clear she was still riding out the wave of her post orgasmic bliss. Kara had knotted her again, both women, on some level, understood what this meant, as for now they were both still optimistic, though some might call it delusional. "Alex if you weren't befo-" 

 "We don't know that. Okay? It'll be fine it'll all be fine. Probably, right?" 

 "Yeah right..." Kara nodded. They were so screwed. "Anyway, we've sort of got another problem, we're kinda stuck, um, like this" 

 "I know. I guess-I guess we gotta just hope no-one comes by and sees us..."

 "Right. Let's hope..." 

  ***

 After they were able to leave Alex and Kara went about their days like nothing had happened. And they continued to do so until until they couldn't anymore. About a week or so later Kara came into her office after school to find Alex there waiting for her. They'd seen each other over the week here and there, Alex had come by her house a few times for "tutoring" plus class, but this was a tad bit surprising, and Kara really, really, _really,_ hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. 

 "Hey? What uh, what's up?" Kara asked a litttle nervously as she sat down beside Alex. 

 Alex wringed her hands together and nervously chewed her lip. "Kara...I um, I-I've got to tell you something..." Fuck.

 "I'm, uh, Kara...I'm pregnant" 

 


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Alex is pregnant, she and Kara discuss what to do next. Later Alex tells comes out to her parent and tells them she’s pregnant.

 "You're what?" Kara asked, somehow surprised even though she'd already figured that's what this was about. 

 "Pregnant" Alex repeated. She was in a bit of shock herself, she'd only found out earlier that day. After freaking out, double and triple checking, then spending the better part of two hours in the bathroom thinking and staring at the pregnancy test, Alex had come here to tell Kara, as she was without a doubt the father, or would it be mother? Alex pondered this for a moment before realising Kara was talking trying to tallk to her. 

 "Alex..?"

 "Sorry, what? I think I zoned out there for a second."

 "I asked if you were sure, like one hundred percent sure but I uh, I can *ahem* smell it now..."

 "Smell it?" Alex asked slowly.

 "Y-yeah, I mean I am an Alpha, and sometimes Omegas give off certain scents usually only noticeable by an Alpha, like when an Omega goes into heat or becomes pregnant...I uh, I recognize the scent now, I noticed it the night you came over but I couldn't put my finger on or nose rather, on what it was at the time but now there's no doubt. Do you not know about..?"

 Alex blushed deeply. "No more than what I've been taught! So not alot really, I mean I know the basics but-" 

 It was cute when Alex got flustered like this, even now, in the midst of potentially-no, definetely, life changing news, Kara couldn't help but smile. Noticing this, Alex felt her cheeks burn even more, did she find this funny? "Wh-what're you smiling about?" Alex asked.

 "It's nothing, just you're, um, never mind"

 "What is it?" Alex asked again.

 "It's just, when you get flustered and worked up like that, you're-you're really cute is all" 

 "Oh" Alex felt her entire face burn up this time.

 A couple of moments later Kara put her hand on Alex's thigh and went to say something but closed her mouth as soon as she opened it. A few minutes of silence went by before Alex found the courage to speak again.

 "Kara, what-what do you think we should do? I mean, do you think maybe, we just, um, well you know..."

 Did she mean..? "Are you saying you want to get an abortion?"

 "I, I don't know, I don't know what to do Kara.”

 "Well I-I can't make that choice for you Alex. It's your body. Your decision." 

 "Kara I don't, I don't want an abortion I-" Alex sighed and swallowed heavily, she was just going to have to put it out there and hoped Kara felt the same way. "I love you Kara, and I-I know it's sudden but I want us to be together, to raise this baby together but if that's not what you want I'll understand but I-I don't think I can do this on my own Kara so if that's not what you want, then...” Alex trailed off, she knew Kara understood.

 “Alex, I-I don’t, I don’t know if I can-“ Kara closed her eyes and swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat. “I don’t know if I can do that, I-I’m sorry, I-“

 “It’s okay Kara, I understand” Alex tried her best not to look disappointed

 “Alex I-“

 “You don’t have to say anything Kara, like I just said, if you don’t want to be with me and raise the baby, thats okay. Really it is. I understand.”

 “It’s not that Alex it’s just, I-I-I don’t know, I’m...”

 “Kara can I ask you something?”

 “Yeah, of course.”

 “Do you love me?”

 Kara was taken aback by the question. “I-“

 “Because if you don’t then I don’t want you to feel like you’ve got some obligation to help me raise this baby, I don’t want you to be with me because you feel like you have to be, and I don’t want you to be unhappy because of it. No matter how you feel or what you decide to do, I just want you to know that I’ll be okay with it, and whether I decide to keep the baby or...or I don’t, I’ll be okay and I’ll figure it out.”

 “Alex I, I don’t, I don’t know...” Kara trailed off, and didn’t continue. Alex took that as a sign. 

 “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it, I understand.” Alex got up. “Good-bye Kara, I’ll see you around I guess, I- never mind.” And with that Alex walked away before Kara could react. Kara tried her best but couldn’t stop herself from tearing up a little. Next she cursed herself for letting Alex leave and not doing or saying anything. Kara didn’t know what to do, she wanted to be there for Alex and their baby but, her entire life, everything she’d worked for and had here would be gone, there was no way she was going to be allowed to keep teaching here, or probably anywhere else for that matter. It was also incredibly likely Alex’s parents wouldn’t be too thrilled about her getting their daughter pregnant especially with her being twice Alex’s age, she’d also probably end up having/wanting to move once word got out about it too. So her options were lose Alex and everything else, or lose Alex and maybe lose everything else too. They weren’t exactly great options. Kara’s heart felt heavy in her chest and stung like hell, this was exactly what she was afraid of and more. When she’d considered all the things that could wrong with starting a relationship (even if just purely sexual) with Alex she’d considered the possibility of her winding up pregnant and the possibility of losing everything it she’d never considered the possibility that she’d actually end up having feelings for Alex. Out of all the things she could lose, more than any other, she didn’t want to lose Alex. She loved her. Huh, felt kinda weird for Kara to finally admit that, even if it was only in her head. It was kind of relieving too actually.

 Kara’s heart grew heavier with her admittance though, she’d lost Alex, either way this went. Kara sank deeper into her chair and let herself cry for once in her life. Ever since she’d lost her parents she promised herself she wouldn’t cry anymore, she wouldn’t be that scared, helpless little girl ever again, but now, now Kara felt like she was. So she cried and hated herself for it. For every tear Kara scolded herself, and kept going until she couldn’t think of any other synonyms for pathetic. Kara wipes away her tears and composed herself, she was too old to be crying like this in her office. Kara grabbed her things and decided to go home. At least there nobody could see her if she started crying again _like a pathetic little baby-you know what? No_. She wasn’t just going to resign herself to losing everything and keep on crying and beating herself up over it. Kara decided instead to go to Alex’s and tell her how she felt and to tell how she wanted  ore than anything to be with her. Even if it didn’t work out she was going to try, she had to try. 

 ***

 Alex, now at home, nervously waited at the kitchen table for her parents to get back so she could talk to them. She had to tell them she was pregnant, no matter what she decided to do afterwards. The front door opening and closing meant they were here. Alex took a deep breath in and prepared herself. “Hey, um, Mom, Dad? Can you come into the kitchen real quick? I need to talk to you” 

 Eliza and Jeremiah did just that and sat down at the table. “What’s up sweetie, is everything okay?” Eliza asked, she looked worried, but not nearly as worried as Alex.

 “Umm, well, that depends on your perspective I guess...”

 “Perspective of what? Alex, honey, what’s going on?” 

 “I, um, I’m well, it’s” Alex sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, probably best to just rip the band-aid off so to speak. “I’m pregnant.” Alex cautiously opened her eyes, her parents had similar shocked expressions.

 “You, you’re pregnant?”

 “Yeah...”

 “H-how exactly are you pregnant?” 

 Did her mother really just ask her that? “I kinda figured that part was obvious..”

 “oh, right.” Her mothers voice was low and quiet. Eliza cleared her throat before continuing. “Who’s the father?” She managed to say after several failed starts. 

 “Well, maybe not father exactly-“

 “Alex. Who, is it?”

 “Promise you won’t be mad at her?”

 “Her!? Her who!?”

 “Um, well, you know my teacher Kar- um, Ms. Zorel?”

 “You’re, you’re teacher? You...you and your teacher. Okay, wow, um. Wait, as in the neighbor? The one who’s been tutoring you?”

 “Well she want exactly tutoring me really-“

 “So you lied to us!?” 

 “I-yeah...”

 Eliza rubbed the bridge of her nose. “So let me get this straight-actually speaking of Alex are you-“

 “Gay? Um, y-yes...” Alex whispered nervously, her parents weren’t exactly the open and accepting type.

 Eliza sighed. “Honey, you’re not gay, you ant be, we didn’t t raise you like that, you’re just confused is all-“

 “No I’m not!”  Alex angrily interrupted. She wasn’t going to let her mother or anyone else tell her who or what she was. Not anymore. For pretty much Alex’s entire childhood her mother had been very, painfully clear on how she felt about homosexuality.

 “Alex! Don’t talk to me like that! I am your mother! And you’re father and I didn’t raise you like this! To be-“

 “Like what? Huh? Didn’t raise me to be gay?” Alex was getting angrier, and so was Eliza.

 “Yes! Nor did we raise you to talk back or to-“

 “To what!?”

 “To be a slut! Opening your legs up to anyone with-“

 “Eliza!” Jeremiah hissed at his wife. “That’s enough!”

 Alex gasped and just stared at her mother in disbelief. Eliza sighed. “Alex, I’m sorry I didn’t-“

 “Shut up. Just...” Alex started crying and ran for he door, but before she could grab the door knob Eliza grabbed her wrist. 

 “You’re not going anywhere young lady!”

 “Let me go!” Alex struggled in her mothers grasp.

 “No, you’re not leaving! Not until we’re done talking.”

 “Im eighteen, you can’t stop me from leaving and you can’t tell me what to do, I’m not a child anymore, now let me go!” Alex tried and failed to pry herself free.

 “As long as you live under my roof Alexandra you will-“

 “Oh for- Shut the fuck up! And let me the fuck go!” Alex screamed.

 Appalled, Eliza let go of her daughter’s wrist. “If you walk out the door, don’t come back.”

 Jeremiah stood up. “Eliza!” 

 “Fine, fuck you too. Have a good life.” Alex opened the door and slammed it shut as hard as she could behind her.

 Crying and having nowhere else to go, Alex went to a nearby park and then she called Maggie, and soon after her and her parents came to pick her up. Maggie got out of her parents’ mini-van and seeing she was crying, ran up to Alex who was sitting in an empty park bench. “Alex? What’s going on?” Maggie sat down and wrapped Alex in a sideways hug. “Are you okay? You didn’t say much on the phone.”

 Alex wiped away her tears on her sleeve. “My mom, she um, she kicked me out.”

 “What!? Why?” 

 “I um, well I sort of came out to her and told her that I was...never mind...”

 “Oh Alex, I’m so sorry.” Maggie hugged her tighter. “Come on, we can talk about it Katerina if you want, for now let’s just go back to my house okay?” Alex nodded her head and her and Maggie got in the van. After they’d gotten to Maggie’s house, Alex went up to Maggie’s room while Maggie talked to her parents real quick.

 “Hey. Um. Is it okay if Alex, stays here, for a little while I mean? I don’t know if you heard her when we picked her up but I guess her mom kicked her out after-“

 “I heard her sweetie” Her mother said, she smiled at Maggie before continuing. “and yes, she can stay here for a little while if she wants to, but I’m going to have to tell her parent’s she’s here you know?” 

 “Well you don’t _have_ to she’s eighteen, and-“

 “I know that I meant I’d have to because I can't in good conscience let her parents think she’s out sleeping on the streets or something.”

 “Oh, yeah, right. That makes sense I guess, though given what the situation I doubt they’d really care...”

 “That very well may be, but I care, and as a mother myself I’d want to know my child was okay, even if I didn’t agree with or like what she was doing.”

 “Yeah I get that, but again, I doubt, after throwing her out for apparently no other reason then being gay, they’d really care if she was okay or not. You do whatever you feel like you have to, I’m going to go see if Alex is okay.” 

 Maggie went upstairs and lightly tapped on her bedroom door. “Hey, it’s me. You okay?”

 Alex shook her head no. Maggie sat down next to her and hugged her. “Well, just so you know Alex, no matter what I love you, you’re my best friend, and my mom said you could stay with us so you don’t have to worry about that.”

 “Thank you Maggie.” Alex sniffled and dried her eyes.

 “You don’t have to thank me Alex.”

 “Yes I do, you didn’t have to do this for me.”

 “You would’ve done the same for me.” Maggie squeezed her a bit tighter before letting go. Following a brief silence Maggie cleared her throat and asked. “Did you want to talk about it at all or..?”

 “I, I don’t know...”

 “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I was just offering if you did.” Maggie said reassuringly. 

 Alex sighed and sniffled before speaking. “It’s not just that I’m gay...” 

 “What do you mean?”

 “My mom didn’t kick me out just ‘cos I’m gay, she kicked me out because I’m gay and pregnant and apparently a stupid slut that she raised to be better than this.” Alex started crying again. “And on top of that Kara doesn’t want to be with me and I-I don’t know what to do Maggie, I want to keep the baby but I-I can’t do it on my own, especially not now and...” Alex’s crying got worse, she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. 

 Maggie was still processing’s all that, apparently Alex was pregnant, and it was obvious the baby was Kara’s, who apparently didn’t want to be with Alex assumedly because she was now pregnant. “Alex I...” Maggie had no clue what to say to her friend, this was a bit beyond her ability to help. So she did the only thing she felt she could do right now and held Alex. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Maggie knew it want her fault but that didn’t stop from feeling bad, it hurts to see someone you care about hurting. It hurts even more to know there isn’t anything you can do about it, aside from just being there for them that is. And Maggie would be there for Alex, like she always was. They were best friends, basically sisters, Alex’s pain was her pain, and they’d shoulder it together.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to cut the chapter short here, I was gonna add in Kara going to try to find Alex to tell her how she feels and that she wants to be with her but Im going to save that for the next chapter, which aside from an like an epilogue or something will be the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I’ll see you in the next one! :D


	8. An Ending and a Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seeks out Alex to try and patch things up, Jeremiah helps, Eliza tries to stop her. Maggie is overprotective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Super sorry for the later uploads, I injured my left hand pretty bad recently and it’s made it quite a bit harder to write, don’t worry that hasn’t t stopped me, I am still writing and working on my stories for all of you guys and gals who read them! For the next few weeks or so just expect slightly slower updates and probably a bit more typos 😅 Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> P.s this will be copied onto all my ongoing fics when their next updates come out, sorry if you read more of my fics and end up seeing it twice.

 "Please! You don't understand-" 

 "I understand plenty. You seduced my daughter, made her feel confused about herself and knocked her up." Eliza crossed her arms and glared at Kara.

 "It's not like that-"

 “Then what's it like? Hmm? Well? I’m waiting.” 

 “I...”

 “Yeah. That’s what I thought. Get off my property, if I find out you’re trying to contact Alex again I’ll have you arrested.” Eliza threatened. 

 Kara was getting angry now. “Alex is eighteen, she's legally an adult, and capable of making her own choices. So you’re gonna tell the cops what exactly? ‘Hey officers, my eighteen year old daughter had consensual sex with an older woman please arrest her' Well? I’m waiting.” 

 Now Eliza was angry, well angrier. “I can still call then and tell them there's a stranger who won't leave and is harassing me. And then how about I call the school and see what they think about one of their teachers, sleeping with and impregnating one of her students?”

 “Go ahead. I quit this morning. Alex is more important to me than a job. If you’ll just tell me where she is you’ll never have to speak to me again.” 

 “No.”

 Kara sighed. “Fine. I’ll, do it myself.” *insert Thanos meme here*

 Kara sighed and crossed the street to her house, and got in her car, which was still parked in the driveway. She briefly sat there, wondering what to do now. She had no clue where Alex could be right now and it seemed like her parents were just as clueless. Suddenly there was a knock on her window, Kara looked up to see a man who she recognized as Alex's father but couldn't name. Kara rolled down her window and asked "Yeah? Can I help you?" 

 "Yes, you can." Jeremiah answered with a faint, but polite smile. "By finding my daughter, it wasn't my idea to throw her out. If I had to guess, which I kinda do, I'd say she's probably at Maggie Sawyers' house. She's Alex's best friend, they've known each other since they were little, and that's almost definetely the first person she'd call besides us if she was in trouble or needed a place to stay."" Jeremiah fumbled around the satchel he was carrying and pulled out a notebook. "Here let me write down her address...you got a pen?" 

 ***

 Alex and Maggie were laying together in Maggie's bed, Maggie was lightly rubbing Alex's stomach through her shirt and whispering soft and calming things. Alex hadn't slept much since comng to Maggie's and she was trying to lull Alex to sleep. Alex for her part was being difficult. "I dont wanna sleep." She mumbled, already half-asleep. 

 "Well that's too bad cos you need to sleep. Not just for yourself ya know." Maggie said, she was still rubbing Alex's stomach. Alex grumbled. "Oh come on Lexie don't be so stubborn all the time! You need sleep, plus I know you haven't eaten anything in a while so at some point you really need to do that too. Remember you're also eating for two now." Maggie propped herself up on her elbow and grinned down at Alex. Alex looked back up at her. Maggie was...amazing in a word. She was always taking care of her, and making sure she was okay, in another life Alex could genuinely see herself and Maggie being together and being happy. Alex sighed. "Fine you win. I'll try to sleep and eat soemthing later okay?" 

 Maggie's smile deepend. "Okay." She cuddled up to Alex and closed her eyes. "You know if Kara doesn't come around you and I could raise this baby. I bet I'd be an awesome aunt, the best probably." Maggie laughed as did Alex.

 "It almost sounds like you don't want to Kara to come around." 

 "Maybe just a little bit. Think about it! Aunt Maggie! Come on don't lie, it sounds good doesn't it?" The girls chuckled together some more. After a brief silence Alex cleared her throat to ask a serious question. 

 "Hey uh, Mags?" 

 "Yeah?" 

 "I umm...you're my best friend Maggie but um...well, I've been meaning to ask you...do you uh, sometimes it feels like you...do-do you um... _like_...me?"

 Maggie knew what Alex meant but still decided to try and play dumb. "Of course I like you silly, I'm your best friend!" 

 "I meant-"

 "I know what you meant."

 "Oh...well..?"

 "Well what? What do you want me to say? No? Becuase I-I can't...I'm sorry I..." Maggie let go of Alex and moved back a little bit. "Of course I like you Alex. How couldn't I? You're...amazing and pretty and smart and funny and-and you're my best and really only friend. I first realized I was gay becuase of you, I...look Alex I...I'm not gonna pretend I don't have feelings for you, I never told you but I never really tried to hide it either I just...I know, and I've always known, you didn't feel the same way and that's okay Alex, really it is. This is enough for me. As long as we're friends I don't care about anything else. I...I love you Alex and I want what's best for you and I want you to be happy, with whoever makes you happy." 

 "Maggie I..." 

 "It's okay. You don't have to say anything." 

 Alex turned to face her. "No Maggie I do. You... you've always been more than a friend to me, I know this probably sucks to hear but I've always looked at you like you were my sister, and I...I need you Maggie, I want you to know that it might not be the same, but I love you too, and I always will." 

 Maggie wiped away a few forming tears as did Alex. "Promise?" Maggie asked.

 "Pinky promise." Alex smiled and held up her pinky finger. Maggie wrapped her own pinky around it. "You know, Aunt Maggie does have a nice ring to it now that I think about it." Maggie laughed. "I'm serious. This baby is going to have the best Aunt ever. 

 Maggie quickly wiped her eyes again

 "Stop you're gonna make me cry." 

 "Hear that? Aunt Maggie's gonna cry," Alex said to her belly. 

 Maggie laughed again. "I hate you Danvers..." 

 "Nah, you love me." 

 "Maybe a little." Maggie kissed Alex's forehead. "Now how about you get some sleep? Aunt Maggie's orders." 

 Alex rolled her eyes. "Fiiine, if you insist." She then rolled back over in bed. "But only if I get cuddles." 

 "Well lucky for you I happen to love giving cuddles." Maggie and Alex both giggled and Maggie cuddled back up to Alex. "Sleep tight Lexie." 

 ***

 A few hours later Maggie was up and making some food for her and Alex when she heard a knock at her door. She answered it to find Kara standing there, she looked and seemed incredibly nervous. "Hi, it's Maggie right?" 

 "Yeah, it is, what do you want?" Maggie asked, she sounded and looked ready to kill. 

 "I umm...I was wondering if Alex was here? Or if you maybe knew where she was? I really need to talk to her."

 "About what?" Maggie asked, narrowing her eyes as she did. 

 "Umm...stuff. Relationship stuff."

 "Oh well, then by all means, no." 

 "What?" Kara asked genuinely surprised.

 "No."

 "No...what?" 

 "No she's not here, and even if she was why would I let someone who broke her heart and left her while she's pregnant with their child talk to her?"

 Kara paled. "I..." She wasn't expecting that, it was fair though. 

 "Maggie?" Alex asked as she groggily walked out of Maggie's bedroom while rubbing her eyes.  

 "Alex, what're you doing up? I told you to get some sleep." 

 "I know and I told you I wanted cuddles." Alex pouted sleepily.

 "I was making us some food for when you woke up, I promise I'll come back and cuddle in a minute."

 Kara felt really awkward and also kind of jealous. Were Maggie and Alex..?

 "Okay..." Alex yawned and turned around before realizing she'd seen someone standing in the doorway. Turning back around she seen who it was. "Oh." Was all she could say. 

 Maggie sighed. 

 "H-hey..." Kara gave a small wave. Alex just stared blankly at her. Maggie stepped in front of Kara blocking her view of Alex and Alex's of Kara. 

 "You should go." 

 "But I really need to talk to Alex please-" 

 "No. You've hurt enough don't you think?" 

 "I...I know I screwed up okay? Please just give me a chance to try to make things better, I...I love her. Please?" Kara pleaded. 

 Maggie looked unmoved. 

 "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have shown up here...you're right...I hurt her and I-I'm.. I'll uh, I'll just leave." Kara turned around and started to walk away. 

  _Goddamnit_. "Wait." Maggie called out. She sighed and moved out of the way. "If Alex wants to talk to you then fine...if not then, well you know, leave." 

 "I-thank you." 

 "Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you." 

 Kara tentatively stepped inside. Maggie walked over to where Alex was standing.

 "Alex, Kara wants to talk to you. Is that okay?"

 Alex froze, she didn't know what to do or what to say or...anything.  "Alex? You okay?" 

 "I...yeah...um...it's-it's okay." 

 "Are you sure?" 

 "Y-yeah." 

 "Okay." Maggie comforting rubbed her shoulder. "I'll be right here if you need me okay?"

 "Okay." 

  Alex and Kara went into Maggie's room to talk privately, well sort of privately as Maggie was just outside the door not so subtley eavesdropping. Kara and Alex sat down on the bed, Kara couldn't bring herself to look up from the floor and Alex couldn't bring herself to look at Kara. Kara finally managed to look up at Alex and after a few false starts she started talking. 

 "Alex I...I'm so, so, so, very sorry. I should have told you how I felt and I shouldn't have let you just leave like that without saying anything and I know that that hurt you and I'm sorry. I...I love you Alexandra Danvers, I love you so much. At first I thought I just wanted to have sex with you and I thought that's what you wanted too but quickly it became more than that and I was scared Alex. I haven't had a real realtionship in a very long time nor have I ever felt this way or this strongly about anyone before and then you got pregnant and I was scared of losing everything I've built up...we weren't supposed to do this kinda thing as teacher and student but that doesn't matter to me anymore, I'd rather lose everything than lose you. I love you and I want to raise our child together Alex. I want to be there for you and her, I want to be with you Alex and I want everything that comes with that. I don't care what your parents think or the school thinks or what anyone thinks, I love you and I want to be with you forever and always. If thats what you want too then please, tell me now, and I promsie you I'll never leave your side again, it'll be just the two er, three of us. We could be a family, together, but if thats not what you want or if you can't forgive me for hurting you I'll understand." 

 Alex looked at Kara, really looked at her. Alex noticed she was crying, not alot but there were tears tracing their way down her face. Alex started to tear up too.  "I...I love you too Kara, and if you really want to be with me nothing would make me happier. I love you Kara Zorel, so very much and I'd love for us to be a family." 

 "R-really?" 

 Alex nodded. Kara grinned wide and kissed her. "I love you!" 

 "Not as much as I love you." Alex smirked. Maggie groaned. "You guys are so sappy ugh!" 

 "Get in here you goof." Alex said with a laugh.

 Maggie reluctantly did as asked. Alex jumped up and hugged her.  "Hey! What're you..?" 

 "Didn't you hear? We're gonna be a family!" Alex's smile sharply contrasted her teary face. 

 "Yeah I heard but what's that got to do with me?" 

 "Cos you're family too and you always will be dummy! Our baby is gonna need an awesome auntie right?" 

 Maggie smiled softly. _I love you Alex._ "Yeah I guess so. If um, that's okay with you that is Kara." 

 "Of course it is Auntie Maggie." Kara smiled warmly at the two of them, well technically the three of them. They were her new family and she already loved them more than anything. 

 "Sorry about earlier by the way..." Maggie said, half-chuckling. 

 "It's okay, you were just protecting Alex. That's what family does right? They protect each other." 

 "Yeah I guess so." 

 "Group hug?" Kara suggested. 

 "Mmmhmm." Alex and Maggie both responded. Kara stood up and joined the hug. 

 "I love you guys." Alex said quietly. 

 "We love you too Lexie."

 "Yep. Forever and always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one! It'll basically serve as a wrap up/epilogue, there'll be a small time skip to lil baby Harper's first birthday, Alex and Kara will be living together on their own, Maggie will return of course and there'll be a surprise for Kara at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter even if it is a bit short. As always thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
